The Power of Demonia
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a continuation from The Three Women of Courage story. Arthur, Merlin and the Knights are called away to investigate a mysterious happening in an outlying village. When they are captured, Gwen, Isolde, Freya and Sir Leon arrange a rescue bid. This is an adventure story, with action, magic and a shadowy figure in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

**THE POWER OF DEMONIA**

It had all started one autumn day, when Arthur had received word from an old friend of his. Groups of bandits had appeared in one of the outlying villages, they had begun raiding, attacking people's supplies and spreading mayhem and fear amongst the people there.

As Arthur studied the letter, he knew he could not let this continue. This was not what Camelot was about. Since he and the other leaders had worked out an agreement between the Five Kingdoms, peace had mostly broken out. But every now and then fighting would flair up in different Kingdoms, keeping everyone on their toes.

This particular trouble was happening too close to Camelot for Arthur's liking. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Arthur shouted. He looked up, as Sir Leon entered the room, a worried look on his face.

"We've had reports of trouble breaking out on our eastern borders." he explained.

"How bad is it?" Arthur enquired.

"A number of towns have been ransacked, of their supplies. Also some men have been taken as well."

"When you say taken do you mean as hostages?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"It seems they just vanish, no one knows where to." Leon explained. "The people who've been taken do not come from rich families, so it is not as if anyone can pay for their return."

"I've had a letter from my old friend Gareth, he too has reported seeing bandits attacking nearby villages. I think it's about time we investigated Leon."

Sir Leon nodded "I will make ready the Knights."

"We leave early tomorrow." Arthur instructed. "Before you go Leon have you seen Guinevere?"

"Oh she's outside having her sword lesson." Sir Leon smiled.

"Still. I would have thought by now Isolde had showed her everything."

"I have to say sire." Leon smiled. "Isolde has shown everyone strokes we've not seen before!"

Arthur smiled. "Yes I have to say she does have some interesting movements."

Sir Leon bowed and left the room, leaving Arthur to finish his paperwork alone. Despite himself he was beginning to regret giving Merlin the day off. As ever he found he couldn't find anything he wanted, Merlin had a place for everything, sadly it was rarely where Arthur expected it to be. Finally fed up of looking for things, he decided to go outside and see his wife.

**Gaius's Chambers.**

"Now you add some comfrey-" Merlin said, staring intently at the mixture Freya was working on.

"I know Merlin, I'm not a child. I have made this before you know." Freya exclaimed.

In the background Gaius grinned to himself. Ever since Freya had been taken on as an assistant he was getting use to the daily discussions between them. Merlin sometimes forgot that Freya probably knew more about making potions then he himself did. He had a habit of taking over, which would only annoy Freya. If there was one thing Gaius had learned by now, it was that Freya would always stand her own ground, in such situations.

The potion bubbled away, leaving a sharp aroma in the air. Freya prepared to put the last herb in, smiling as she did so.

"There you go." she smiled turning to Merlin in triumph. "Ready to be applied."

"You are so clever." Merlin smiled at her.

"Not that you'd know it the way you take over Merlin." Freya said a twinkle in her eyes. "You forget my Grandmother was the best healer in my village."

"I wished I'd met her, she seems quite a character." Gaius commented.

"She was." Freya smiled sitting down. "She could cure people of virtually anything. People would come from all the adjoining villages to be cured by her."

"You are beginning to take after her." Merlin smiled. "You seem to pick up everything really quickly."

"It is because I want to learn." Freya smiled. "Gaius here is a very good teacher."

"Flattery will get you everywhere my dear." Gaius chuckled.

"It's not flattery." Freya said. "It's true."

"Why don't you two go out for a walk?" Gaius asked. "It's a lovely day."

"That's a lovely idea." Freya smiled.

"I have a speech to write for Arthur." Merlin grimaced.

"Arthur's speech can wait for a couple of hours surely?" Freya said looking at him lovingly.

"Whenever you look at me like that, I can never say no to you." Merlin smiled.

Freya smiled back holding out a hand, taking it they walked to the door.

"Make sure you have your nap Gaius." Merlin said sternly.

"Of course I will." Gaius smiled. "Off you go enjoy yourselves." Once the door closed behind them, Gaius slowly got up. His age was quickly catching up with him, he was just thankful that Freya took a lot of the load off him now. Not only that, the girl gave much pleasure to Merlin as well. He was just glad that at long last the boy was coming out of himself, and looked a very happy young man.

He eased himself down on the bed, and closed his eyes, happy that for once there was little to do. He was happy that there would shortly come a time when he could hand over his job to Merlin and Freya, as they made a good team.

**Training Ground.**

"Come round, move your body quickly right round." Isolde shouted. "That's it. Feel how much better that lunge was."

"I can't believe the difference." Gwen exclaimed. "It felt much better."

"I've told you, you need to trust yourself more, Gwen you're a very good swordswoman now." Isolde remarked, feeling satisfied with her work for the afternoon.

"All thanks to you, you are some teacher, Isolde." Gwen smiled gratefully.

"I think it's important that everyone knows how to defend themselves." Isolde pointed out. "Why should only men be able to fight?"

"Absolutely." Gwen agreed. "If only I could get Arthur to see that. He still doesn't understand why I'm doing it."

"Some men are just like that they think women should be meek and their men should protect them. As I say to Tristan if we live together, then we fight together."

"Has the lesson finished?" Arthur asked as he joined them.

"Just about." Isolde said. "I think your wife is a very good fighter now."

"Good." Arthur grinned. "Not that she needs to be, as I will always be there to protect her."

Gwen rolled her eyes at Isolde " What did I tell you." she laughed.

"What?" Arthur asked genuinely puzzled.

"You!" Gwen said. "You are so old fashioned Arthur Pendragon, in today's world women should be able to protect themselves."

Isolde nodded in agreement.

"Yes of course." he grimaced, turning his back to pick up a sword from the ground.

Isolde made a face at Gwen. Before Arthur knew where he was he was on the ground with his wife's sword pointing at his chest. Winded he looked up at his wife with an amazed look on his face.

"Guinevere." he remarked.

"What Arthur?" she said. "Isn't this the first thing you tell your Knights, never to turn your back on your opponents?"

Arthur looked at her speechless, his mood starting to turn to embarrassment, and that was before Merlin and Freya arrived on the scene.

"Oh look at that the royal prat on his ass." Merlin laughed. Freya put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop from laughing as well.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted "I could easily stop your day off you know."

Freya looked at him questioningly.

"Now then Arthur haven't you enough woman problems for one day?" Merlin giggled.

Isolde and Gwen giggled as Arthur warily got to his feet. After glaring at a departing Merlin, Arthur joined in the laughter.

"Okay you've proved your point Guinevere." he smiled. "I have to say that was a good slice."

"Thank you." Gwen smiled. "The praise needs to go to my teacher though."

"Anytime." Isolde said. "Now I had better go and find Tristan, he'll be missing me."

After she'd left, Arthur took Gwen by the hand and took her inside.

"I'm afraid I'll be leaving tomorrow for a patrol on our eastern borders,"

"Anything serious?" Gwen asked concerned.

"We've had reports of bandits raiding villages and taking people away." he said.

Gwen looked worried, she would never get use to the constant worry when Arthur was away. But she knew that he was surrounded by good Knights and Merlin would do his best to keep Arthur safe.

"We'd better make the most of tonight then." she smiled.

"I could do with an early night." he smiled in agreement.

**Next Day**

Early next morning Arthur, Merlin and the Knights minus Sir Leon left Camelot. Gwen watched them leave from the throne room. Before long she was joined by Isolde and Freya, both looking as worried as she felt.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." Gwen sighed.

"I know Merlin has his magic to protect him, but I think I'm a better fighter than he is." Freya remarked.

"I can fight as well as Tristan can." Isolde fumed. "I should be there with him."

"Well let's just hope it doesn't turn out like last time." Gwen said remembering when they were forced to rescue them.

"On the contrary, I hope it does." Isolde smiled. "We proved a point then."

"I don't want my Merlin getting captured by anyone." Freya complained.

"You've just pointed out he has his magic to protect him." Isolde smiled.

"Let's hope it is more straight forward this time." Gwen said, trying to remain upbeat.

"I'd better go and help Gaius with the potions, it will help keep my mind from worrying." Freya said, walking to the door. "Let me know if you hear anything Gwen."

"Of course. I'm sure they'll be fine try not to worry Freya." Gwen smiled.

Freya softly shut the door behind her, leaving Gwen and a frustrated Isolde behind. Gwen decided she would keep herself occupied by finishing off some paperwork. Isolde on the other hand spent her time walking around the room, getting more and more frustrated with herself. Noticing Gwen tried to persuade her to give her a hand with her work.

"I've heard from someone pretty close to you, that you're very good with numbers." she enquired.

Isolde looked at her with a look of exasperation on her face, and for a minute Gwen

Wondered if the suggestion had been a good idea after all. She prepared herself for a rude reply, only to find that Isolde instead apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good when I'm apart from Tristan. I find it so hard just to wait. From the moment that we've met we've been together. I feel as if I'm missing an arm when he isn't with me." she smiled sadly.

"You are a woman of contradictions Isolde." Gwen remarked looking closely at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Isolde asked curiously.

"On the one hand you are fiercely independent at looking after yourself, yet at this moment you are unable to survive without Tristan." Gwen mused.

Isolde thought for a second, she supposed that Gwen actually had a point.

"I was alone from when I was a young girl." she explained. "Once my parents were killed I had to look after myself. I suppose I did get very independent when I was growing up. I never even thought having a man was that important until I met Tristan. We just instantly bonded with one another. But I still like to think I can take care of myself."

Gwen smiled at Isolde's proud tone, it was something she could understand.

"I know when I started courting Arthur, at times I wondered whether we'd ever become a couple. I felt as if we had too many obstacles in our way, with me being a servant and him being a member of the aristocracy. But I suppose in the end if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Gwen concluded.

"It is rarely easy for us women." Isolde agreed. "Let's have a look at this paper work then. Hopefully it will stop me getting worried."

A couple of hours later they were still working away, suddenly there was a knock on

the door, and a Knight entered.

"My lady we've had word, that the King and his patrol have been captured." He reported.

Gwen attempted to remain calm. "Exactly what do we know?" she asked.

"Only that they were entering one of the border villages, a place called Bymersol when they were captured by a group of bandits. We are still awaiting more up to date reports. Would you like me to get some Knights ready?" he asked.

"Is Sir Leon available yet?" Gwen asked.

"I think he is definitely on the road to recovery my lady."

"Summon him immediately I need to speak with him." she commanded.

"Of course my lady." the Knight bowed and left the room.

Gwen pondered her next move, as she did so she could feel Isolde eyeing her keenly.

"We must go with Sir Leon." she said unable to stay quiet any longer.

"I'm not sure if Sir Leon will see it like that." Gwen commented.

"I'm sure between us we can persuade him." Isolde commented grinning.

"I'm sure we can." Gwen smiled. "First thing go and let Freya know, I'm sure she will want to come along as well."

"I'm really impressed." Isolde said, "I thought I'd have to work on you."

"There's not much point in learning to fight, if I don't get the chance to use my new skills is there?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrow.

"I totally agree." Isolde said clutching Gwen's hand.

"Now go and tell Freya and leave Sir Leon to me." Gwen said.

Within a few minutes Sir Leon walked briskly into the throne room. Gwen had quickly decided on her tactics with her old friend.

"My lady I've just heard the news. Do not worry I will immediately get a group of Knights ready, and we will leave early tomorrow." he said.

"That's all very well, but I have the feeling that just sending the Knights will not be enough." Gwen said worriedly.

"Oh?" Leon enquired.

"From my conversations with Arthur before he left, he informed me that he thought magic was involved." she explained. "Unless any of the Knights possess magic, I fear you may have a problem."

"I'm sure we can think of something my lady, we've dealt with magic before." Leon pointed out.

"Yes of course." agreed Gwen. "But I need not remind you Merlin was with you then, sadly he like my husband has been captured. But we do have a solution here."

"Oh?" said Leon not liking where the conversation was going.

"Freya of course she possesses magic, I believe quite powerful magic according to Merlin."

"Yes that maybe so. But I'm not sure that Merlin would be very pleased about her being used like this." Leon pointed out.

"Luckily for us Merlin is not here to say no." Gwen pointed out. "Isolde and I will keep an eye on her."

"My lady?" Sir Leon asked worry all over his face.

"You will need as many people as possible Sir Leon. Our best Knights have been caught, Isolde and I are more than capable of fighting I can assure you."

"Is it wise to leave the Kingdom unguarded though?" Leon asked struggling for ideas to put forward.

"It wasn't so long ago I accompanied Arthur to a Peace Conference outside of Camelot." she pointed out. "I'm sure Lord Bevan will stand in again, I trust his leadership and I will ask Gaius and Geoffrey to keep an eye on things."

"I suppose it is a waste of time me arguing any longer?" Sir Leon smiled.

"Very clever of you Leon." Gwen smiled. "I will make sure we are all ready at first light tomorrow."

"Very well my lady. I will get the Knights ready." Sir Leon bowed and left the chamber worry etched on his face.

Freya and Isolde came bounding into the room.

"You handled that very well I have to say." Isolde smiled.

"Just make sure you're both ready at first light tomorrow." Gwen said, as she watched them leave.

Gwen breathed out and relaxed. She thought of her husband locked up somewhere, her worry turned into determination. Just you wait Arthur Pendragon I will show you just how much I've learnt, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Merlin lay on the floor trying to find a comfortable position. It was the second night of being locked up, and still they didn't know who had caught them, or more to the point what they intended to do with them. The cell was not that big and with six of them squashed in together, Merlin was seriously missing his home comforts back in Camelot.

If lack of space wasn't bad enough there was also the snoring of Gwaine to contend with, especially as he kept falling onto Merlin's shoulder. Every now and then Merlin would push him straight up, which made Gwaine mumble and grumble under his breath, but within a few seconds Gwaine would slip back down against Merlin's shoulder again. In the end Merlin gave up on his sleep for the night.

Looking around he tried to make out what he could of the place. They were obviously in a castle, the dungeons looked very old, Merlin suspected it could be the castle they passed on their patrol, on the way out to Landine. They had not made it to their intended target, having been captured by bandits on the way there. Merlin had never had such an uncomfortable journey as they were tied and blindfolded and thrown into a old cart that seemed to find every bump in the road, by the time he was thrown into the dungeon with everyone else his body felt black and blue.

He couldn't even remember the faces of any of the bandits, it seemed they were very keen on keeping their identity hidden. As he looked through the railings of the cell, he couldn't even see any guards around. It got stranger and stranger.

"Merlin. Where do you think we are?"

Merlin turned to see Arthur awake, his hair sticking up on end, Merlin had a laugh to himself as he thought about how unimpressed the King would be with his untidy appearance.

"I think we're in a castle." Merlin replied continuing to look down the dark passage.

"Merlin obviously we're in a castle, we're in the dungeons!" Arthur exclaimed in annoyance. At times Merlin could be so dense.

"I don't know what else you expect me to know in the circumstances." Merlin argued back. "I mean I was blind folded on the way here you know!"

"Can't you use your magic to tell us something?" Arthur asked irritably.

"It's not that simple like I keep trying to tell you. Magic isn't like that." Merlin explained.

How many times had he already tried to explain this very fact to Arthur he wondered? Too many times to think about, he was beginning to learn that even though everyone knew he was a sorcerer it still caused problems. People seemed to think it could instantly solve problems, but it was never that simple, but trying to explain that to others was sometimes hard to do.

"I haven't even seen any guards." Merlin said uneasily. "It is as though they've dumped us down here and left us."

"Can't you take the bars off I've seen you do that before." Arthur pointed out.

"I tried that last night, the bars won't shift." Merlin explained "It's almost as if they've been-"

"What?" Arthur asked noticing the worried look on his friend's face.

"Like they've been enchanted." Merlin whispered uneasily.

"But you have very strong magic Merlin." Arthur said trying not too sound too worried.

"Yes I do have powerful magic, but my magic is not strong enough to break through these cell doors." Merlin said.

"Are you saying whoever has done this has stronger magic than you?" Arthur asked fear in his voice.

"It must certainly be very powerful magic, to stop my powers from working." Merlin admitted, that very thought had kept him seriously concerned throughout the night.

For a second they stared at one another not quite knowing what to say. Merlin had seldom seen his friend actually afraid, but right at this moment he could see fear quite clearly in Arthur's features. He attempted to take control again.

"But I will keep trying, you never know maybe it's a lack of sleep which is making me less efficient. Don't worry I'm sure I'll manage it somehow." Merlin smiled.

Arthur slapped Merlin on the back supportively, despite everything he felt grateful that Merlin was here. He knew his friend would do his utmost like he always had, but he had to admit to feeling nervous as to whom they were dealing with here.

Presently the other Knights began to wake up, all of a sudden the atmosphere began to get more tense as the feeling of being closeted in began to take hold over everyone. When they were all awake there was barely enough room to move about in, making Tristan in particular restless and frustrated.

"I need to get out." he said tersely. "I feel like an animal caged up."

"You need to get out." Percival commented trying to cut the tension. "I think my body has started to turn inwards there is so little room for it!"

"All I know is one more night of Gwaine's snoring down my ear." Elyan remarked "Will drive me mad."

"I don't snore." Gwaine hit back quickly wounded.

"You do!" everyone else answered in unison.

"It's not natural being cooped up like this." Gwaine grunted.

"I'm doing my best to get us out of here." Merlin assured him.

"Can't you do something with your magic Merlin?" Tristan asked annoyance in his voice.

"I've tried believe me, but so far the bars won't move."

"Don't worry." Gwaine said slapping his friend on the back. "You'll manage it."

"I will keep trying I promise." Merlin said before exchanging a worried glance with Arthur.

"Let's give him some space to work in everyone." Arthur encouraged.

"If there was any space!" Tristan muttered.

The Knights moved to the back of the dungeon best as they could, and then watched and listened transfixed as Merlin tried to remove the bars.

Feeling all of their eyes on his back made Merlin feel extremely tense. He tried every spell he knew to break down the bars, but each one failed, leaving feeling deflated. His friends were relying on him to get them out of their predicament, but so far Merlin was failing to do that, he had seldom felt so powerless.

For a moment he began to doubt himself and his powers, but just as quickly he dismissed his thoughts. For the sake of his friends he had to succeed, so he prepared to make another effort, this time he was determined to summon everything he had inside himself.

"I need you all to lie on the ground and cover yourselves as best as you can, if this one works it could be messy." he grinned to them.

He waited until the Knights had all complied, then concentrated his mind. He could feel an enormous surge of magic beginning to move inside him. He looked at the bars, his eyes narrowing for a second before opening up again and turning bright orange, the command came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Tospringe!" he shouted at the bars, and for a moment he could feel the dungeon shake with the power of the spell. He waited for the bars to blow away, and waited but nothing happened. For a second he stood staring at them, not knowing what to do or what to say. He could feel the disappointment behind him, it overcame him like a virus suddenly overcoming a body. He felt acute disappointment in himself he was failing everyone and there was nothing he could do to change it. Just as the feeling of despair washed over him, he heard a noise.

Suddenly light was thrown into the dungeon, forcing them all to cover their eyes, the intensity of the light almost forced Merlin to call out.

Once he'd got over the shock, he looked ahead. Outside the dungeon was a young woman, a slight figure, with long brown hair that landed on her shoulders. Merlin stared at her, something about her made him feel as if he'd seen her before. As he watched her come nearer he desperately tried to place her. He noted she was bringing them food on a tray. The thought of food made his stomach churn. How long was it since they'd eaten he wondered.

As the woman came up to the cell, and began to unlock it, suddenly Merlin remembered her name.

"Anna!" he cried out. "What are you doing here?"

The woman seemed taken aback for a second. She looked at him, a hard look in her eyes, as Merlin stared at her he had a strange feeling. It was as if she had no emotion in her at all, as if her eyes were completely empty.

"You remember me don't you?" Merlin asked her softly. "I'm Merlin I helped you a few years ago."

If she remembered she gave little sign of it. She put the tray down suspicion etched on her face, it was as if she was trying to keep a distance between them. She looked at them all, as if wanting to avoid any interaction with Merlin himself.

She spoke her voice had an icy hard edge to it, no emotion in the tone. "You need to make sure this food lasts a couple of days." she said to no one in particular.

Gwaine looked at the scraps of mouldy bread and cheese, with a few grapes thrown around it. It wasn't much between the six of them.

"Our host's generosity knows no bounds!" he muttered.

This was enough for the young woman to suddenly turn on him.

"You should feel honoured that our leader has given you anything at all. Most people come here to die, you are among the lucky ones." she announced she then coloured as if embarrassed by what she had said.

"Who is this leader Anna?" Merlin asked desperate to make a connection with her.

"Stop calling me that, you do not know me." she cried out at him.

"Who is your leader, what do they want with us?" he tried again.

"You will find out soon enough." she said leaving the dungeon and locking the door again.

She briefly paused catching Arthur's eyes for a second. Up to now he'd been quiet trusting Merlin to take the lead. Suddenly though he decided to try and appeal to her. He looked at her with kindness in his eyes.

"Please we have been locked up for two days, surely you can tell us something." he begged her.

After a pause she said softly. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you anything."

As Merlin studied her he was sure he could sense a bit of emotion inside her, something alive in the eyes. It finally confirmed to him that Anna was under someone's control, but who was the question. He sat back and pondered the answer.

Sir Leon led the way with Gwen, Isolde and Freya in the middle of the group of Knights. They had spent a few hours travelling through the overgrown forest. It was a forest that sometimes unnerved Leon, but he was determined to this time show no fear and to act like the leading Knight he was.

Beside him Isolde sometimes came alongside. She was certainly fall of courage Leon had already found that out. Indeed he admired her spirit and guile, she was never one to stand down, always ready to do the right thing. They fell into an easy conversation.

"Where did you and Tristan meet?" he asked her.

Isolde smiled. "I lost my parents when I was 8 years old. I was sent to live with an Aunt in the country. They treated me well, but they wanted me to be a daughter, and dress me in pretty dresses. That was never my thing. I always wanted to play with my brothers, go up trees and sword fight with them!" she laughed.

"I can't say that surprises me." Leon laughed.

"After I was old enough to leave I left the country, too restrictive. My Aunt and Uncle were trying to marry me off, but all of my suitors were too embarrassing and boring. I decided to leave and live my own life the way I saw fit. I got work in a town not so far away, worked in the Tavern for a pittance. We had to pay most of the money we earnt back to the landlord, we were left with almost nothing to live on."

"That must have been difficult." Gwen commented.

"But then fate intervened for me. That night a group of travellers came into the bar, Tristan among them. This will sound very corny." she laughed. "But our eyes met across the floor, and I knew instantly that I had met my man."

"Ah" Freya sighed. "That's so sweet."

Gwen and Isolde smiled at the look on Freya's face. Freya being the youngest was often almost child like in her reactions. It made Gwen almost indulgent for her childhood when everything was so innocent and sweet. Life had greatly changed for her now with her title, but she still tried to hold onto as much love and memories as she could, to keep herself grounded.

"It must have been a big change for you though, when you were travelling around from place to place." she remarked

"Yes but at the same time we had each other. That was always the most important thing for me. Tristan loved his gold as you know, and I have to admit at the start so did I. But it was only when we almost lost it all when I got hurt that day, that I realised that as long as I had Tristan that was the only thing that really mattered. Possessions are not as important as the people we love" Isolde smiled.

"That is very true." Gwen agreed.

"Look at you and Arthur, he turned down a Princess for you, for all his annoying little habits, and god knows dear Tristan has those as well." Isolde laughed. "It is prove he has his heart in the right place."

"Yes that is true." Gwen smiled. "I'll work on the rest, given time."

Everyone laughed at that.

"My Merlin is so romantic." Freya sighed. "If only he can understand that sometimes I need a bit of independence. He is so protective of me, I mean it's sweet, but at the same time annoying too. I can look after myself I've needed too throughout my life."

"He will understand in time." Gwen smiled. "It is nice to see you both together and being able to use your magic as well. He has been on his own for too long has Merlin."

"Yes I think he is coming out of his shell now." Freya agreed.

"Just remember you're the boss Freya." Isolde shouted.

"My goodness I am beginning to feel very outnumbered here." Leon said.

"Don't worry Leon we'll let you know if you do something wrong!" Isolde grinned.

"I don't doubt if for a second." Leon agreed.

"How much longer will it take to get to our destination Leon?" Gwen asked suddenly aware of how darkness was beginning to show between the trees, and a sharp coolness in the breeze.

"There is a place we often stop at overnight, it's not too far away it is well sheltered. We should get there early tomorrow, provided we are not delayed by anything." he grimaced.

Gwen nodded, there was a definite difference in tension all of a sudden. The horses seemed more jumpy, which spread a certain amount of tension to the riders as well. Everyone started to look around them, aware that a gang of bandits could suddenly appear from anywhere now. It was around here, that a gang of Knights had been attacked earlier. It was prime ambush country, with hiding places in and around the trees and coves. Gwen would feel relieved when they at last got to their shelter for the night.

The party moved slowly on Leon demanding that everyone continued to look out for anything suspicious. Even Isolde was starting to look wary, she could sense an undertone some how, that she recognised from her time on the road. Not wanting to alarm Gwen or Freya too much, she began ease back through the Knights determined to be an extra eye. If anyone attacked then she would be ready to play her part.

Leon guessed that they would reach their rest place within the next half an hour he was pleased that so far they had come across no disruption, but he knew the danger had not yet passed and continued to remain wary at all times. He waved everyone on and stayed back briefly checking on the area that surrounded them.

Just as he made ready to move again, an arrow came flying through the air, causing his horse to jump and almost throw him off. Alerted he urged the horse to rejoin his group, he somehow managed to miss another arrow, he looked ahead and found they were suddenly surrounded by bandits everywhere. This was going to be messy he thought to himself uneasily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the moment that Leon turned and rode his horse into the melee that had broken out around them, he had estimated that they were outnumbered. The bandits were well armed and also seemed well co-ordinate. He threw himself into the middle of the battle sword outstretched surprising a bandit and stabbing him ending his life instantly. He barely had time to catch breath before he sensed someone behind him; he turned his horse sharply meeting the man head-on exchanging blows, before eventually overpowering him as well.

He looked around him quickly, by now everyone was involved, including the women who were more than playing their part. He had a brief moment to watch Isolde push her sword through a bandit lying on the ground, a brutal stroke that left even Leon amazed by her pure ruthlessness. Even Gwen was outfighting a man who was rapidly on his last legs. A quick one-two and he was dispatched efficiently.

He was so busy watching that he only saw the bandit coming at him at the last minute, but before he had the chance to engage with him, a shout took him by surprise.

"Ecg geteoh ping to!"

Before Leon had time to blink in amazement a huge branch came flying down, knocking his attacker off his horse, he landed with an enormous bang, instantly killing him. He looked up to see a breathless Freya running from some trees.

"You saved my life." Leon said with emotion. "I don't know what to say."

Freya smiled. "You can buy me a drink when we are back in Camelot."

Leon watched her run off, still amazed at how she had so instantly dispatched the bandit. He still found it quite hard to believe how magic could be so deadly and affective in such situations.

Before long he was back in the action fighting a young keen bandit, who seemed determined to make his mark on the Knight. Leon tried every trick in the book that he'd learnt from his life as a Camelot Knight, but this man's heart and stamina seemed to increase with every parry he connected with.

For a brief second Leon feared the worse as he forced him back up against a tree. But Leon drove forward his breath becoming ragged, and eventually finished him off with a couple of blows.

Isolde was beginning to enjoy herself; she loved the feeling of combat. Men so often felt she would be a soft touch, and she used their over confidence to her advantage, time after time. She never tired of the feeling of triumph as she eventually wore them down, and finished them off. She now had an array of moves that could match any man, unwise enough to take her on.

She could sense the over confidence in her opponent now. He eased forward expecting her to automatically go backwards. But going backwards was not in Isolde's book; she merely exchanged blows with him, and waited for him to over-extend himself, which he duly did. Then she was suddenly on the front foot, urging herself forward and forcing the man to go backwards rapidly. Once he was trapped by a tree, she moved in for the kill, finishing him off instantly with two blows.

She looked about her and briefly watched Gwen, finishing off an opponent she felt great satisfaction at how she had grown in confidence, since her lessons. Watching the bandit finally fall to the ground, she laughed to herself.

"Efficiently done I have to say." she shouted.

Gwen smiled preparing to answer back, but suddenly called to Isolde

"Watch out!"

A bandit came hurling himself towards Isolde, she put her foot out catching the man and watching him fall over, stuck her sword in him before he had the chance to recover.

Hearing Gwen gasp, Isolde laughed. "I heard him coming." she winked.

Gwen could only smile in answer, Isolde never ceased to amaze her, in such situations she really was a fearless warrior. But unlike so many warriors she also had a heart that Gwen had experienced as well. But she had learnt never to underestimate her, in any occurrence in life.

She watched Isolde take another bandit on, gamely exchanging hits and parries. Not for one minute did she take any step backs. She met him entirely on his own terms. Briefly Gwen thought she was in trouble as she stumbled on the slippery ground, but just as she feared the worst, Isolde threw herself forward taking the man by surprise and two quick thrusts left him helpless.

Suddenly a fresh group of bandits arrived on the scene yelling as they came throwing themselves at the tired Knights. There was a sense of unease suddenly they had been fighting for a good while, their limbs were starting to groan but they forced themselves to fight on.

Freya watched the battle from cover under the trees, she could sense the tiredness of the group, slowly but surely the bandits were getting the upper hand. She knew she must now step in and save the situation. She looked around at what lay around for her to take advantage off.

Off in the distance she spotted a huge rock which was deposited in the ground, could she manage it she wondered? There was only going to be one way to find out. She shut her eyes, urging the magic to flow inside of her. As she concentrated, she could feel it rising and rising. Looking at the rock her eyes finally turned orange and she shouted

"Torspringe"

The rock came flying off the ground and into a group of newly arrived bandits. They took one look at the rock flying their way and took the decision to run away as fast as they could. All of a sudden they had decided they'd had enough. Suddenly the Knights were cheering, with both relief and gratitude being shouted Freya's way.

"Well done Freya." Gwen smiled, amazed at the awesome show of power Freya had unleashed.

"It's nothing!" the girl smiled back.

One person stood stunned to the spot. "How did you do that?" Isolde demanded.

"It is not only you that has a talent Isolde." Freya smiled, before turning away a look of satisfaction on her face. She knew Isolde wasn't easily impressed, and at times she saw Freya as a "little girl". Well she had showed her that there was something about her, and for that Freya was happy.

Gwen laughed at Isolde's face and shrugged. It wasn't often that Gwen saw Isolde impressed by Freya.

"I suggest we make a move quickly before more bandits arrive. We still have a bit of a way to go before we get to our stop off point." Leon informed everyone.

They quickly mounted their horses and followed Leon through the forest and into a little valley. The sooner they got through it and back into the forest on the other side the better they would all feel.

While the others began to eat ravenously, Merlin sat in a corner trying to fight off feelings of nausea. He had tried to eat a few scraps before, but in truth they had not gone down at all well. He seemed to feel worse now, then before.

As well as the nausea there were the worries eating away inside his mind. There were so many things he could not understand. How had they been caught so easily? How was it that his magic was so ineffective? Who was the person who was keeping them captive? What was is they wanted with them at all? How was it Anna refused to recognize him? He was still sure she was being controlled in some way. It was a feeling that lingered inside him, refusing to give him any peace.

He tried to think back to when they had been caught. It had been a bright sunny day. It was the sort of day where Merlin was usually totally at ease; his senses alive and sharp. They had ridden on through the day normally, making good progress towards their destination.

He remembered them entering a wood, a wood that was very dark and somehow forbidding. It seemed strange that there was no birdsong, and little noise, he remembered how it had spread a bit of tension between the Knights, making Arthur especially worried.

But there was nothing that seemed incessantly dangerous to him. Just a feeling of unease that was all. He remembered vaguely concentrating his senses, while the Knights joked amongst themselves, trying to reduce the tension they felt. But nothing had alarmed him unduly.

The bandits came out of nowhere. Merlin couldn't even remember whether they came from behind or in front of them. It seemed like a haze he'd gone into, as if mind was not quite there. He became aware of people pulling him off his horse, he felt unable to defend himself or fight back. It was as if a feeling of helplessness overcame him, making him useless, and slows in his reactions. By the time he began to fight back, they were beginning to tie him up and blindfold him.

From them on he was helpless, it was as though a fog descended down on him, leaving his senses deadened. The only thing he remembered about the journey was being thrown across the cart. He was constantly banging about, vaguely recognizing voices of the others alongside him. Suddenly the cart had stopped, then nothing, until he had woken up, he assumed the next day.

As he attempted to go through it in his mind again, it became no clearer. He sat and glared at the bars in front of him. It was as if they were laughing at him. Here was the mighty Merlin the powerful warlock useless and helpless, stuck in a stinking cell unable to escape.

He briefly thought of home, of Freya and her sweetness, what he wouldn't give to be resting in her arms, at this time. He shook his head, and tried to stop feeling sorry for himself. But he had to admit for once he was feeling useless, and worse than that didn't have a clue what to do about it. Why couldn't his magic break through, it wasn't as if he had lost it. He could still feel its surge within him, but something was stopping it from working properly. Not knowing was tearing his confidence apart.

He looked about him, the Knights were talking amongst themselves, and he wished he cared enough to find out what they were saying. He caught Arthur's eyes, but could barely answer his friend's half smile. Presently Arthur moved towards him.

"What is it Merlin?" he asked.

"Apart from the fact that I can't get us out of here you mean?" he snapped, straight away regretting his tone. He held his hand up. "I'm sorry."

"Merlin you remember when we had this conversation, about you not keeping secrets to yourself anymore?" Arthur asked.

"Was that the conversation were I said it wasn't always easy saying what was in my mind?" Merlin asked, almost smiling despite his current mood.

"Yes I believe that was the one." Arthur grinned. "Seriously I want you to be honest with me. What is really bothering you?"

"You really want to know?" Merlin asked nearing the end of his patience.

"Yes I do." Arthur said meeting his eyes.

"I am scared Arthur I just don't know what to do anymore. I have never had a sense of such powerlessness. I mean even when I lost my magic, I least knew then I had to find a way to regain it. But this, this is something I've not felt before. My magic is still inside me, but something is stopping it from being used. I feel as if I'm being taken over and controlled."

Arthur looked at him, suddenly unsure how to react or what to say.

"I told you, you shouldn't have asked." Merlin said trying to make a joke of it.

"We just need to think it through logically." Arthur said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you can still feel your magic, then maybe there is something around that is blocking it."

Merlin began to think, he was suddenly relieved to be sharing his problem with someone, instead of worrying about it on his own.

"I suppose that is possible." Merlin admitted. "I did have this feeling once before now I think about it. It was when we were facing the dorocha."

He noticed Arthur shiver at the mention of the dorocha's name. Merlin himself shivered too when he relived the moment the dorocha came flying at him that cold still night, it was only Lancelot jumping out and scaring it away that had stopped him from succumbing to them. Could it be another similar situation they were dealing with now he wondered.

He wanted to dismiss such a thought when he thought of the consequences of what they had to do to be rid of it. The experience had cost his friend Lancelot his life, and Merlin had not got over it properly even now. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to fight the wave of tiredness that suddenly came down on him.

"What can you remember about us being brought here?" he asked Arthur.

"We came through that forest." Arthur said. "There was something that was quite sinister about it, from what I remember. It was really quiet no birds sang, but we didn't come across any reason why not. It was almost hazy without any fog."

"Yes that's what I thought." Merlin agreed.

"Could that be magic in some way?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I don't know." Merlin mused. "If it is it is not the type of magic I know anything about."

They looked at each other silently for a moment. It hadn't got them far, but at least Merlin didn't feel so alone suddenly. He smiled at his friend.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just glad you're here and I can talk to you openly about it." Merlin smiled.

"You can always talk to me Merlin, remember that. Try and get some sleep, you look exhausted. We will try and work out a plan tomorrow, in the meantime get some rest and try not to worry.

Arthur briefly touched his shoulder and moved back towards the Knights. Merlin watched him go, hoping that he could actually relax enough to manage some sleep. Just as he prepared to let his eyes close, light streamed through the passage way, and he became aware of footsteps walking towards the dungeon.

He forced his eyes open again, trying to get his senses working. As the footsteps became nearer, suddenly a fog descended onto the passage. He fought against insane tiredness again that seemed to take over his mind like a haze, matching the fog which was now all about them.

Before he knew it he saw fingers curled around the bars, and a voice that came out of nowhere, seeming loud to his confused mind.

"Hello Emrys, how are you today?"

Before Merlin had the chance to answer his mind closed down completely, and there

was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gwen, Isolde, Freya and the Knights arrived at their resting place without any further dramas occurring. Everyone was relived to have reached it, feeling both hungry and tired.

"I'll get some firewood we can start a fire then and have something to eat, before getting some sleep." Leon suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, being out in the fresh air has knocked me out. We will start some supper. Freya can you go and get some herbs for me?" Gwen asked.

"Yes of course, I saw some growing before when arrived." Freya replied happy to be doing something, rather than fretting about Merlin.

"I will go with her." Isolde said following Freya into the forest.

"Thank you Isolde."

Gwen began to unpack, they had brought some stew with them, she made herself busy trying to stir some consistency into it. Gwen needed to feel busy at a time like this. Her worry for Arthur was still paramount in her mind, where was he she wondered. Would they be able to track him down, what would happen if they couldn't. It suddenly hit her that she would be expected to take over the running of the Kingdom. She sighed heavily.

"That was a big sigh." Sir Leon said smiling, as he put the firewood down on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Gwen smiled.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asked looking concerned.

"It's just suppose we can't find them, suppose they're already dead? I'll be expected to take over. I'm not sure if I'm ready for such a thing." she said quietly.

"First things first we will find them. I'm sure once we reach our destination we will learn what happened. As for you not being able to take over if we don't find them. I think you are doing yourself down, you will make a wonderful Queen. You will always have my and the Knight's support." he put his hand over hers.

There were tears in Gwen's eyes. "Thank you Leon you are very kind."

**In the Forest**

Isolde eventually found Freya picking some herbs quite a way down in the forest. She went over to her, and began to help picking some herbs.

"Here's were you are." Isolde said. "I've been looking everywhere." she said.

"Did Gwen send you?" Freya enquired suspiciously.

"I offered myself actually." Isolde said reaching for some herbs.

"Not those they've been eaten." Freya shouted. "Only pick the ones which have the fully formed leaves on them."

"Right!" Isolde said feeling suddenly stupid.

"I can look after myself you know." Freya remarked. "Everyone seems to think I'm a weakling but I can probably protect myself better than anyone of you can."

"You certainly have some power." Isolde admitted. "What's it like having power like that."

"All my family had magic, it's just a natural gift we have." Freya replied thinking hard. "I'm not sure I can explain enough for you to actually understand. It's just a natural part of me that is there."

"It must be useful." Isolde said studying her.

"Most of the time yes, but sometimes it can be scary too." Freya said. "I once killed a man with my powers you know."

Isolde stopped and looked at her interestingly . "Really you must have had a reason." she probed.

"He attacked me, I was defending myself but I was so scared that I could not control my powers. I killed him on the spot." Freya said turning away. Even now she found it hard to accept, that first incident.

"Now you understand no woman should have to live under fear. You don't have to feel guilty about it." Isolde said putting her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you are right you are far more grown up that I've given you credit for."

Freya smiled. "It's not like you're the only one, Merlin's as bad always wanting to protect me."

"That's men for you, they always like to think it's their job to protect their women. But I think we three can do a good job ourselves, don't you?" Isolde asked smiling.

"Yes I think we do pretty well. We'd best take these back, they'll be wondering where we are. Isolde only Merlin knows about what I've told you, please don't tell anyone else." Freya begged.

"If that's what you want. But you need to learn to stop hiding it, it's nothing to be ashamed about. You did what you had to do to save your life."

Freya nodded. "I know. Thanks Isolde, I'm grateful that you listened."

Isolde shrugged. "I can be a good listener believe it or not."

They walked back to the camp together, Freya suddenly feeling more vibrant. She felt good to have got it off her chest, it had always worn her down. She felt glad that having told Isolde that she was both understanding and more respectful of her as a result. She had seen how keeping secrets had damaged Merlin. It was something she always swore she wouldn't do. But she suddenly realised that some things were harder to admit to, that sometimes it was easier to hide things away. Even if it meant that it damaged you as a person.

By the time they got back to the camp, they could smell the aroma of stew cooking away on the fire. Both increased their steps entranced suddenly of the thought of eating. This had been a hard earned meal for them all.

"What a glorious smell." Isolde smiled as she sat down.

"Herbs for you." Freya said throwing them into the pot.

"Wonderful another five minutes it should be ready. I think we've all earned this meal." Gwen smiled.

"Yes indeed." Leon agreed. "Especially you three."

The women laughed. "I think everyone has played their part today Leon." Gwen said. "We've all stuck together which is how it should be."

Within a few minutes they were all tucking in. Few things were said as everyone savoured the food. To Gwen it tasted like the best stew ever and as she watched everyone else round the camp fire she guessed they were thinking the same. It was amazing what a day out in the fresh air did to people.

She suspected this was what Arthur felt like every time he went out on a quest. Suddenly she could understand the camaraderie that Knights felt. As she looked at everyone around the fire, she knew she would do anything to keep them save. As she settled down to sleep, she hoped that Arthur, Merlin and the Knights were also safe.

**The Dungeons**

Upon waking Merlin felt a little brighter at least. He had at least managed to snatch bits of sleep throughout the night. It was amazing how much more at ease he suddenly felt. Not that is meant he could get them out of their predicament. He was still mightily confused about why his powers were so redundant. He just wished he could remember more of their journey here.

Before he could think anymore Arthur arrived by his side.

"Merlin are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"You were the one who told me to sleep." Merlin said rolling his eyes at Arthur.

"You had a confrontation with a woman sorcerer last night." Arthur said his face etched with worry.

"What sorcerer? Arthur what are you talking about?" Merlin asked confused and suddenly getting irritated.

Suddenly Merlin saw the other Knights looking at him strangely. It was as if they felt as if he was making no sense, he couldn't get away from the worry that seemed to be on each face. Something was very wrong here, he realised.

"Arthur tell me what happened."

"Just as I told you to get some sleep, someone came to the cell door. It was a woman, a sorcerer. She called you Emrys, and well she mocked you. You seemed totally unable to react to her. She kept throwing you around the cell, we could do nothing to stop her. Doesn't your head ache, you fell onto it last night. It knocked you out." he whispered.

"Arthur I don't remember a thing. When I woke up as far as I was concerned I'd just been sleeping."

"You certainly did sleep." Arthur said. "You were knocked out cold!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, his mind suddenly in turmoil. Who was she? What did she want with them? How come she had enough power to virtually take over his mind and leave it with no memories? What on earth was happening to him? Once again he felt totally defeated, would he ever get back to normal?

"You said she called me Emrys?" Merlin enquired nervously.

"Yes. She seemed to know a lot about you."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked quickly.

"Your proper name, where you came from, you mother and father's name, all about Gaius as well." Arthur explained slowly. "She knew about your entire life."

Merlin didn't say anything. He knew that while he fought by Arthur's side that he had made many enemies whom possessed magic. It had always been his biggest dilemma through all his service to Camelot, over the years. While some people understood it was for the common good, others did not. They considered him a traitor to magic users, and despised him as much as they did the Pendragons.

He didn't doubt that this woman came from such stock. Not for the first time he wondered what her motivation with him actually was. Also if her main problem was with him, why keep the Knights as well? Most would of tried to have killed them by now. All of a sudden he became conscious of just how much his head did ache. How he wished he had Gaius with him. He would of at least had ideas. All Merlin saw at this moment was a big abyss that he was staring into.

"Oh another thing." Arthur whispered.

Merlin groaned inwardly, what on earth else was there.

"She mentioned Morgana."

"What about Morgana?" Merlin asked quickly.

"She knew everything about her as well. It was almost as if she spoke of her being with her." Arthur said a horrified look on his face.

"Morgana can't be with her Arthur. You saw me kill her remember?" Merlin asked.

"I know, but she seemed so real somehow as if."

"As if what?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Arthur said. "As is she was a part of her."

Merlin shook his head, the more he heard about this the less it was making sense. All he knew was he needed to desperately get everyone out of here, and his magic was still not working. He needed to think, to seriously think and come up with something as fast as possible. Just as he began to concentrate, light hit the passage again, and he suddenly heard footsteps again.

This time he saw her, and something in her eyes made him question his own sanity, as he she stood there staring at him.

**Landine**

They had arrived in Landine in the early morning, and were met by the town elder Peter.

"Welcome we've been awaiting you're arrival my lady." he said bowing to Gwen.

"Thank you." she smiled. "It's good to reach here. We hope you have some information for us?"

"Yes of course." Peter said. "Maybe first you would all like some refreshment, and we will tell you what we know."

"Yes." Gwen said. "Thank you."

"Follow me." Peter said.

Gwen, Isolde, Freya and Leon followed Peter into a hut. There they met his wife Elsa, who prepared them some food and drink, which they took thankfully. Once they'd finished Peter began explaining what he knew.

"We waited for the King and his party to arrive a few days ago, but they never did. We had sent a map to your husband." Peter explained. "We told him to come a certain way, to avoid the wood. It seemed as if they disregarded our advice."

"What wood?" Leon enquired.

"The wood that lies to the east of here." Peter replied as if surprised they'd not heard of the place. "I hope you didn't go through it."

"No we passed through the valley. We were chased by bandits which forced us off our intended path." Leon explained.

"I don't understand what is it about this forest?" Gwen asked suddenly getting frustrated.

"It is an evil place my lady. A place of nightmares, a place where things happen, bad things. They say it is enchanted." Peter explained his voice ending in a whisper.

"Enchanted?" Gwen questioned.

"Yes my lady. I don't know how much you know about magic. It is said that magic is the fabric of the earth, it is everywhere, everywhere we go, all around us."

Gwen nodded she remembered Merlin trying to explain it to Arthur and her once they'd found out about him. She had vaguely remembered him using the same words to explain where magic was. She still found it hard to understand, but she knew better than to totally dismiss what Peter was saying to her.

"There is a woman who lives on the edge of the wood. It is said she has used the power of another sorcerer to enchant the forest. Even though the forest looks alive, in actual fact it is dead. No birds sing, the trees have died even though they still look green. It is the power of the witch Demonia who has done this. We always tell people to avoid this, I warned your husband before he left. To go through the forest means you get here quicker, but I would never advise anyone to do that."

Gwen nodded. She could just imagine Arthur dismissing such advice. He would want to get there quickly, and still being too quick to dismiss advice, would go tearing in there. She sighed wishing her husband would sometimes show more discretion. But they still didn't know where they where.

"So what happened to them, do you even know that?" Gwen asked suddenly worried.

"Up to a day ago no. But we've just had word that there is some movement around the castle belonging to Tergin. The messenger I spoke to is sure that it where they have taken your husband and his party."

"Tergin who is he?" Isolde asked. Munching on a apple.

"He is a bully and someone who controls the passes around here. He and his bandits sometimes work with the witch Demonia."

"It must have been Tergin's bandits that attacked us on the way here." remarked Leon.

"Very possible, he is always on the look out." Peter admitted.

"I have not heard of Demonia." Freya said curiously. "what do you know about her?"

"She is a not someone to trifle with I can assure you. There is badness in her very soul, god help me." he said. "to begin with she was not that powerful, just someone to avoid. But then suddenly her power grew hugely, in a way that none of us can explain. Suddenly she could do things that defied belief. It didn't make any sense to us."

"Like enchant a wood." Freya remarked.

"Exactly before the spell that wood was something we all relied on for our living. Now no one dares to go near it."

"If you do go through it what actually happens?" Freya asked suddenly.

"I am not sure, I've not been through it." Peter said looking horrified.

"You must have some idea." prompted Freya. "Surely someone knows."

"They do say it can take your who sanity away." Peter said quietly as if afraid of someone hearing. "But I really couldn't say."

Isolde looked at him and exchanged a look with Freya. At times it seemed as if Peter wasn't being entirely honest with them.

Gwen thanked him anyway, and he showed them to their resting quarters, she suggested they had a quick rest, before meeting again and making a plan. While they went their separate ways, Freya sill intrigued about what she'd heard decided to do more investigating herself.

**The Dungeon**

"Hello there Emrys." the woman smiled at him, yet as she did so, Merlin could feel a pain in his temple.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he commanded, determined to show no fear to her, even if he did indeed feel a little scared.

She had long blond hair, her mouth was narrow, which quite often ended up in a scowl. She was dressed in a long black dress. It was her eyes that made Merlin interested though. Although green they had a power in them he could sense from where he stood. Something about her eyes drew him in, making him feel weak and not in control of his thoughts.

"Why are you in such a hurry, I really wouldn't be if I was you." she purred bringing her face close to his. He could smell her perfume, making him feel hazy.

"I warn you to let us go." Merlin said stronger than he actually felt in that moment.

She began to laugh, a mad demonic laughter. "Oh my dear Emrys what on earth do you think you can do to me?" she asked "It is I who have the power of you, not you." she touched his shoulder.

Merlin took a step back and prepared to throw his magic out of him into her, but before he even had the chance her eyes flashed orange, and he was bent over in agony clutching his chest as he fell down to his knees. The pain was overwhelming it was as if it was squeezing the life out of him. She left him there for a couple of seconds.

Suddenly Gwaine came flying at her, but she saw him and merely turned her eyes on to him, and he fell to the floor knocked out cold.

"Please don't try anything else, you will live to regret it if you do." Demonia said, turning to leave.

"What do you want with me why is it necessary to imprison my friends, release them and I'll stay." he offered.

Demonia turned back and before Merlin could do anything about it, she put her hand through the bars and stroked his hair, the change in demeanour taking him by surprise.

"Oh Emrys you are always so considerate, Morgana told me you'd be this way." she purred, this time turning and walking away.

"What do you know about Morgana?" Merlin called suddenly panicking.

Demonia turned back and smiled. "That is for me to know Emrys not you."

As Demonia left Merlin suddenly saw another figure who had been standing behind her, Anna. For a second they stared at one another, as Merlin looked at her he could see a glint of compassion in her eyes. But as he prepared to speak to her she had followed Demonia out, and suddenly he felt exhausted and fell to the floor.

**Landine**

Freya looked around the village in determined fashion. She was looking for a woman she had noticed the moment she arrived there. Their eyes had connected and Freya instantly knew she possessed magic. Freya was sure she maybe able to give them more information. She suddenly felt worried, feeling she needed to know more than she presently did.

She walked down another row of huts, and suddenly an aroma caught her nostrils, smiling she knew she'd at last found her. She prepared to go in suddenly she came face to face with the woman.

"You found me." she said simply inviting her inside.

"Yes." Freya smiled "I have."

"Please sit down." the woman said.

Freya looked around her, the place reminded her of Gaius's chambers back in Camelot. There were bottles and potions everywhere, herbs all around them. Freya recognised the aroma she smiled at the woman.

"You're a healer." Freya said.

"Yes." the woman said. "It's the only way I'd be allowed to ply my trade, by doing this. A lot of people here are very suspicious of magic."

"Because of this Demonia?" Freya enquired.

"Not just her, but of what magic can do, even with a person who does good."

Freya closed her eyes for a second, recalling the incident that had occurred in her own childhood, knowing only too well the truth of the woman's words.

"Of course." Freya said quietly.

"What is it you want to know?" the woman asked her.

"I got the impression that we did not get all the information of Peter. I need to know as much as I can about Demonia and what she has done here. I believe you maybe able to help me?" Freya asked hopefully.

The woman nodded. "Of course I will tell you, if you have magic it's important to know what not to do."

"What do you mean?" Freya asked alarmed.

"The witch has put a certain spell on the wood, they say it's enchanted which it is. But there is also something else. It is not just enchanted there is a spell that can capture anyone who has any magic. They say it can take control of the mind and influence that person's magic."

Freya looked horrified, she suddenly thought of Merlin and his magic under someone else's control. She couldn't bear to think about it, he would be mortified to be used in that way.

"No." she whispered. "Can anything be done about it? Surely I can do something?"

"It is a very difficult spell to unlock." the woman said. "But if you work with the other person and channel you're magic together, it can be done."

Freya looked at her doubt lining her face. "My magic is not that powerful." she said.

The woman gave her a bright shiny stone, and put it in her hand. "This has extra power inside it. You must find a way of harnessing your power with your friend. Remember work at it together and you can overcome this. But you must keep this well hidden, if she gets her hand on it, it could be the end for both of you." the woman closed Freya's  
hand over the stone.

Freya could sense the power in the stone, it made her feel strange inside, but not in an unpleasant way.

Freya paused her mind in a tumble of so many emotions, it seemed that Merlin's future was dependant on her now. Forcing herself to move, she smiled at the woman.

"Thank you for this." she said.

"Remember child harness your power together, don't let your mind wander the power is with you if you let it do its work."

Freya nodded, and moved back out into the fresh air, suddenly she needed sleep and lots of it. She wondered what to tell Gwen and the others, but her eyes began to close she searched for her friends, eventually finding them in a hut. Seeing an empty bed she went over to it and collapsed onto it finding sleep straight away, the stone still clutched in her hand.

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was early next morning when Gwen met with Leon, Isolde and Freya about a plan to get into Tergin's castle.

"We need as much stealth as possible, there are two routes it maybe an idea to split into two groups. We will have the use of some more men who can cause a diversion to enable us to get into the castle."

"Has Peter agreed to this Leon?" Gwen enquired, wanting to check that the men were readily available. "Do we know how well trained they are?"

"I've been assured that quite a few are seasoned warriors." Leon assured her. "They seem only too happy to play their part. It seems that people are fed up with the constant threat that has been inflicted on them recently."

Gwen nodded satisfied. "Now we just need a plan to get into the castle itself. What is the set up inside?"

"There is a secret entrance at the back of the castle. The path that leads to it is overrun by weeds and bushes apparently. That would seem to be the best way in."

"I can blow any door away remember." Freya pointed out. "If we're able to get in without being spotted."

"It would mean a little climb before we get to the path. That is the biggest risk we have being caught."

"Which is where the diversion comes in I take it?" Isolde asked with a smile.

"Yes indeed." confirmed Leon. "If Peter's men can keep them busily occupied over the other side, we can then sneak in."

Gwen nodded. "Once in do we know the layout inside, and where they are being kept?"

"The entrance leads to a passage, you have to go down the stairs on the right and they lead down to the dungeons, we think they are being kept there."

"Presumably they will be under heavy guard?" Gwen asked.

"Actually according to the man I spoke to who has experience in there, the answer is no. It seems they are quite lax about their security. The danger will be trying to get out of the castle I think that will be our biggest challenge."

There was a pause while everyone took the information in. Everyone appeared lost on their own thoughts until Isolde pointed out.

"They've already been prisoner for a few days, we need to get in as fast as possible."

"I agree." Gwen confirmed. "I say if the men can be ready we go in tomorrow."

Leon nodded. "I will personally see to it that the men are ready and prepared."

"Thank you Leon."

Leon bowed and left the room, rolling up the map as he went.

"I suggest we all get an early night." Gwen said. "We all need to be at our best tomorrow."

Isolde agreed. "I just hope Tristan doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime."

Gwen smiled. "I'm sure Arthur will stop him from doing anything daft."

"You don't know Tristan." Isolde grimaced. "He is worse than me when it comes to being locked up."

"Then I hope I never get to see it." Gwen grinned.

Isolde laughed. "I'll see you both tomorrow then. A big day ahead a chance to prove our worth to the men again."

"Indeed." Gwen smiled as she watched Isolde leave.

Freya had remained seated at the table, she was feeling both impatient and apprehensive as she thought of tomorrow. She was worried about the state she may find Merlin in. Would he be okay, would he be well enough to work with her or would the spell of rendered him useless? Somehow she couldn't lift the gloom she felt, as she sat there she felt as if she was in a world suspended from everyone else. Only when Gwen's voice interrupted her thoughts did she come round.

"Are you okay Freya, you seem very quiet." Gwen said.

"I'm okay thank you." Freya smiled. She wondered if she should tell Gwen about what the woman had told her.

"You're worried about Merlin aren't you?" Gwen asked kindly.

"Yes I am I wonder what state he'll be in." Freya admitted.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

There was a pause as Freya pondered how much to tell her. She was so unsure as to how she would react to it. She wasn't sure if she'd understand the implications of the information.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me everything." Gwen said coming over and sitting next to her.

Freya laughed. "There's no fooling you is there? I'm going to tell you something that I have found out. I met a woman in the village she is a healer, a sorceress."

Gwen didn't say anything, deciding to let Freya tell her everything she knew.

"She explained a little bit of what had happened here, and also about the enchanted wood and how it affects people with magic. The spell she has put on the wood can takeover a sorcerer's mind. I fear that she may already have taken over at least part of Merlin's magic. The woman has given me a stone, if Merlin and I channel our magic through the stone, it can help us overcome the magic there. I'm just worried about my magic, will it be strong enough to make the difference?"

After a pause Gwen replied. "First things first, let's not worry about something we don't yet know. First we have to get into the castle, then we can establish how Merlin is once we're there. I'm sure the pair of you working together can overcome anything I have total faith in both of you."

Freya smiled. "Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that. You are probably right I'm could be worrying about nothing."

"I'm sure Gaius said that Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer in the world." Gwen pointed out.

"Yes I know, I just hate not knowing that is all." Freya said simply.

"I think we all feel that way." Gwen admitted. "I constantly worry about Arthur when he is away. But he has always come back to me, as has Merlin. In the meantime we must be strong, we have an important role to play tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep and try not to worry. We'll all be there for you, and I will make sure that you and Merlin have the chance to do whatever you have to."

"Thank you Gwen, I feel better having told you." Freya smiled.

"Some things are always best said that much I do know. Have a good sleep." Gwen smiled watching her go.

**********  
Gwen sighed and continued to take in what Freya had just told her. She didn't doubt it would not be easy tomorrow. When Freya had first told her she had initially felt relief when she realised the spell only affected those with magic. But now having thought it over again she suddenly felt selfish, and began to fret about Merlin. The boy always took so much on, and she knew if anything had happened to him, he would be putting himself through enormous pressure to protect Arthur and everyone else.

She was so glad that Merlin had met Freya, as bit by bit he was learning to share his burden. But having spent so much of his life keeping things secret, she knew he still had a tendency to do it even now despite Freya being there with him. She was determined that he would cooperate with Freya, and she would give them the opportunity to do what they needed to do.

As she made herself ready for bed her final thoughts were for her husband Arthur. She hoped he was okay as she knew how he hated putting his men at risk, and he too would be feeling the pressure to protect them. As she began to close her eyes she smiled at the thought that tomorrow she would once again be by his side.

**The Dungeons**

Merlin slowly opened his eyes grateful that at least his pounding headache had died down somewhat. He yawned and stretched noticing that his whole body seemed to feel both tired and aching not helped by the fact that they were all cramped inside the dungeon. Not wanting to entertain to the others that he was awake, Merlin tried to keep as still as possible. He could hear that Gwaine was still in his slumbers thankfully no longer falling on top of him. He also guessed that most of the others seemed asleep as well.

He decided to try and think logically over what was happening to him. He tested his magic satisfied that it still burned inside of him. While he knew the dungeon bars were blocked to his magic, he decided to test the rest of it. He reached a coin out of his pocket, and whispered quietly and waited. To his delight the coin floated in the air in front of his eyes. For a second he wanted to yell out in his happiness.

He had felt so slugged before, that it hadn't even occurred to him test his magic in this way. Worse than that there had been an underlying fear of the fact that his magic was no longer his to command. The fear had stopped him even trying until this moment. Now at least he knew it was not entirely redundant to him. This opened up all sorts of possibilities he realised if only the sleeping beauties woke up!

He hunted around for something to eat, all of a sudden feeling energised, he reached over and snatched a piece of bread. He was enjoying the taste of it so much he went flying over Arthur's outstretched leg. Suddenly his friend was awake hair in every direction and looking none too pleased.

"Even here you can't stop falling over your clodhopping feet!" Arthur grumbled.

"Actually it was your outstretched leg." Merlin argued back smirking. "Nice to see your treating the place as you would your chambers."

"Merlin!" Arthur said. "Would it be so much for you once in your life to treat me with respect?"

Merlin thought for a second his head to the side. "No what would I do that for?" he asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes to Merlin's answer.

"Anyway never mind that. I've made a discovery." Merlin said smiling.

"That you're a clot pole." Arthur retorted, struggling to get up on his feet, feeling as if his whole body had been squashed.

Merlin waited until Arthur was sitting by him. "I don't know why it didn't occur to me before. Well I think I was too afraid to put it to the test."

"Put what to the test?" Arthur asked still fighting his sleep.

"Watch." Merlin took out the coin and repeated his spell for his friend.

"Yes very good Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically. "I'm really glad you've disturbed my sleep to show me this!"

"Whose being a clot pole now?" Merlin said rolling his eyes.  
Suddenly the dawn of realisation caught on Arthur's face.

"You've just used magic!" Arthur said, his voice transformed.

"At long last." Merlin grinned.

"Why didn't this occur to you to try before?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I think with everything that happened, I was too afraid too. I was so scared my magic was no longer mine to use, that someone else had it, that I lost my nerve." Merlin admitted looking embarrassed.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Well my friend it seems you do still have it."

"We need to make a plan." Merlin said eagerly. "With all the Knights here, we must be able to overpower the guards."

"Just one problem with that Merlin, have you seen any guards while we've been here?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrow.

Merlin thought for a second and suddenly he realised that they had seen no guards at all.

"The only people we've seen is that woman, what's her name?"

"Anna." Merlin said.

"Yes Anna and that lunatic sorceress." Arthur pointed out.

"Yes." Merlin said thoughtfully. "There is something about Anna, I actually think she's not in her own mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked a doubtful look on his face.

"Some thing about her manner. I knew her well in Camelot she lost her parents I took her to the Druids and they brought her up. The last time I saw her she was a happy and contented person. Not like the person we've seen so far."

Arthur looked at Merlin a look of scepticism on his face. Merlin stared him out determined to stick to his opinion.

"I know it sounds unlikely Arthur." Merlin confessed. "But there is so many strange things happening here, that I don't think we can discount anything."

Arthur after a pause, nodded. "I think you're right Merlin. Do you think you can talk to this Anna?"

"I can certainly try." Merlin said. "She should be in shortly."

"I'll wake the rest of the Knights up. If any opportunity presents itself we must take it."

Arthur went away and informed the Knights on Merlin's news. He vaguely heard the delight of them all, on being told. But he continued to watch the door waiting for the sharp flash of light that usually occurred. After a few minutes the familiar ray of light hit the wall, and Merlin watched Anna bring a tray over.

She stopped before him, suddenly conscious of a lot of eyes on her. Merlin sensing her nervousness, gave a sharp glance to Arthur who straight away understanding encouraged the Knights to stay where they were.

"It's okay Anna." Merlin said watching her carefully.

"No it's not okay. I have betrayed you and that is a terrible thing." she said her voice soft.

Merlin grabbed hold of her hand. "What ever has happened we can sort out. Just tell me what the set up is here. How did you come to be here?"

"Demonia tricked me. She made no mention of dark magic that time I met her. I had just left the Druid camp, I had no where to go. She has a kind of charisma, she fools people into thinking she is something she is not. I've been working with her for six months now. I have been forced to hide all my worries about what I'm doing. But when I saw you and remembered everything that you'd done for me, I couldn't kid myself anymore. It is wrong. I'm so sorry Merlin. I will help you escape."

"That will put you in a lot of danger." Merlin said concerned. "You need to be careful."

"I cannot let you die in here, leave it with me. I know where the keys are I will bring them to you tonight."

Merlin looked at her neck suddenly realising the necklace was missing today. "Anna can I ask you where the necklace is?"

"It keeps me in her power, it's the one my father gave me. You found it when I thought I had lost it, if you remember."

"I knew it was familiar. I also thought I sensed a power on it" Merlin said.

"I will not wear it again, it doesn't mean anything to me after what she has done to it."

"Anna that can be put right, once I'm out of here, bring it with you."

"Merlin I cannot come with you." Anna whispered.

"I'm not leaving you to face her alone." Merlin insisted.

"Take it as me repaying a debt, for what you did for me. Tell your friends to be ready tonight. I must go, she'll get suspicious if I'm any longer."

Merlin watched her go, concern on his face presently Arthur came over. "Well?"

"She is going to help us escape" Merlin said.

"Are you sure?" Arthur said not sure what to think. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I trust her Arthur, just this once you trust me with this." Merlin said simply.

After a second of studying Merlin, Arthur slapped his shoulder.

"I always trust you Merlin, tonight it is then."

Merlin nodded wishing the nerves in his stomach would settle today was going to be a long day for them all.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Linden**

The party had set off in the early morning. The dew was still on the ground as they guided their horses through the little wood. There was a cold chill in the air that made Gwen shudder, despite the extra under shirt that she wore underneath her top. She realised winter would be with them pretty shortly, therefore it was imperative that they got Arthur and the party back as soon as possible.

The party were being led by Leon and one of the warriors that offered that had volunteered. He was a big man, someone who looked as if he'd spent his entire time fighting wars. He had said very little, Gwen had the feeling he was someone who let his actions speak rather than his words. There were a few others who he looked much the same, not for the first time Gwen realised just how vulnerable places such as Linden were. Having men such as these would be the difference between survival and and being taken over on a regular basis.

If nothing else Gwen felt that she and Arthur should somehow do more for places like this. Sometimes being at Camelot it was easy to forget about the places far away, and how needy the people were. She was determined that she would do something about it, once they were safely back home.

The journey carried on for an uneventful couple of hours, everyone was anxious and looking about them. They could all sense their destination was coming nearer. Suddenly the warrior put his hand up and everyone stopped. He pointed ahead of him, across some trees was a castle.

"There it is." he said. "This is where we are best to part. You need to continue going onto this path. Eventually you will come to a disused abbey, make sure you use the path behind it. Sometimes you will catch the guards on the path in front, it can be seen from the castle, but if you go behind you are sheltered by the trees for longer. We will attack the castle from the other side." he said, his face suddenly breaking into a toothless smile.

Leon nodded, and he pulled everyone together as the warriors left.

"I suggest we go in single file as much as possible." Leon said, "I estimate it will take us maybe half an hour to get there, provided we are not delayed en route."

"Once we get down the path we'll need Freya to open the door." Gwen pointed out. "I suggest you go behind Leon, we need to enter the castle quickly."

"Of course." Freya smiled, feeling suddenly ready for the challenge ahead.

"Good idea. Just keep as quiet as you can." Leon said, "We must take them by surprise otherwise this will be a lot more difficult. Ready Freya?"

"Yes I'm ready Leon lead on." Freya moved her horse behind the Knight, feeling the stone in her pocket as she guided her horse onto the path. As she followed she realised it was prime ambush country. In any of the trees there could be bandits awaiting them. She kept her eyes peeled for any unusual movement, knowing that when they got there she must be ready to play an important part.

It wasn't long until they came to the disused abbey. Leon pointed to a path that went behind it. Freya urged her horse onto the path, which was higher up and also more covered by bushes. At times Freya had to push the bushes out of her horses eye line, giving her a few scratches as a result. Suddenly she understood the bad part of being the leading rider.

The nearer she came to the castle the more excitement she could feel. Soon the gods willing she would be back with Merlin again. She just hoped he was coping okay, as she pushed huge bramble out of the way she could at last see the first tower of the castle. It looked an old, decrypted one, nothing like the beauty of Camelot. Freya shuddered suddenly at the conditions their loved ones must be in. As she continued to follow the path it suddenly came to a clearing, she stopped and looked back.

Leon joined her up front and urged everyone into the clearing away from the edge of the path.

"I suggest we get off our horses now. There is a little covet over there. We could leave the horses there, and do the rest of the journey on foot. We take only what we can carry, everything else should be left."

"Do you think it will be sheltered enough?" Gwen asked as she walked her horse over with Leon.

"It's not ideal." Leon admitted. But the nearer we go to the castle, the more likely we'll be to meet a patrol."

Gwen nodded. "I'll make sure everyone is organised."

Leon watched her go, nerves beginning to take over now they were so close. He realised the responsibility he would feel if any of the women were caught or worse, killed. Shaking his head he pulled himself together, about thinking such thoughts.

"Don't you be worrying about us." Isolde replied coming up from behind him. "We can take care of ourselves Leon, if anything I'm more worried about you lot. You Knights do tend to get yourselves into a lot of trouble!" she said with a grin.

Leon prepared a bite back, but suddenly realised she was merely joking.

"I'll make sure we don't let ourselves down." Leon smiled back.

Before long they were crawling along the path, making sure they kept undercover as they did so. Suddenly they were right by the back of the castle. As Leon looked down he noticed two guards ambling below, neither of them seemed especially wary as they talked amongst themselves sharing a joke. Leon signalled to one of the Knights and he crawled over.

"I need you to take the two guards out. Wait until we are almost by the castle, and then join us." he commanded.

The Knight nodded, pulling an arrow out to put in his crossbow.

"Freya." Leon whispered. "Can you see where the entrance is?"

Freya took a good look, then suddenly spotted a half hidden doorway. It was certainly well camouflaged.

"I can see it." she said pointing in the direction of it.

"The moment the guards have been killed we need that door open, before anyone else reaches it."

Freya nodded. "That won't be a problem."

"Right everyone we need to get down this path, I'll give the signal once the guards are taken out and the door is down we need to get in there quickly."

There was a general mumble of agreement, making sure the Knight was concentrating first, Leon led everyone down the path, making sure he kept partly inside the bushes. Everyone followed suit there was an audible tension around suddenly. Leon went slowly not wanting anyone to slip, the path was even more steep then he was expecting. A couple of times his own feet almost lost their balance.

He could hear Isolde mumbling under her breath. "Remember what you said about not letting us down!" Leon sighed to himself, she was incorrigible at times. He continued to inch his way down, hoping that the warriors had made it the castle to begin their diversion, otherwise he feared it would be twice as hard.

They were almost at the bottom, when suddenly they heard the warning bell going off. Leon gave the signal to the Knight who instantly took the two guards out. They rushed down the path, Leon allowing Freya to go past. He motioned Gwen and Isolde to follow her, and with the other Knights he kept an eye open for any more guards.

"Tospringe." Freya called and the entrance blew off. Smiling she called. "Follow me."

Gwen and Isolde followed Freya. "We need to turn left and then go down the steps there." Gwen called remembering the plans they'd seen before they left.

"Let me go first, I'll check the way is clear."

Leon said bending his head around the wall. He could hear footsteps running but they seemed to be going in the opposite direction. He assumed they would be helping out the defence in the front of the castle. Hopefully the warriors would keep them busy for a while.

"Okay follow me, keep your eyes open though." he said running forward. He ran down the corridor looking out for the steps, They were half way along the corridor the corridor was very dark though, darker than he would of liked. He inched his way along it, aware of that there were alcoves where anyone could surprise them, at any moment. He was just about to relax as he saw the steps ahead, when suddenly a shadow loomed out of the last alcove.

He went to use his sword, but to his surprise found it knocked out of his hand, as if someone had thrown a heavy weight at it. His wrist felt an intense pain in it.

"It would appear we have some visitors." the figure moved out in front of them all. "It is so nice of you to call, I do so get lonely on occasions." she laughed.

Before anyone could react they were surrounded by the castle guards.

"Are you not going to introduce yourselves?" she asked approaching Leon. Taking a good look around him, she purred. "I would say that you were Leon, Arthur's second in command, most trusted ally."

Leon couldn't help but stare at her eyes which were an intense blue colour, they seemed to eat him up, rendering him useless.

Demonia moved on to Gwen. "I don't think I have ever had a King and Queen visit me together Guinevere. How nice to meet you. I'm sure Arthur will be so pleased to have you with him."

"Don't think-" Gwen began, but before she managed to say anything else Demonia had lost interest in her.

The witch had already reached Isolde, and was partaking in a staring stand off with her

"This must be Isolde." Demonia smiled indulgently. "I so like women with spirit."

"I'll put you to the sword!" Isolde cried out but as she prepared to hit out with her sword, Demonia put her hand in the air and the sword went flying down the corridor narrowly missing two guards as it did.

Suddenly Demonia approached Freya. "Now this must be Freya. Merlin's little girl." she grinned and began to touch her on the face. Freya jerked her head back and faced Demonia determined not to flinch.

"Of course if I was really evil I would be making you repair my castle that you have attempted to destroy today. But I am sure you are dying to see your loved ones, and who am I to deny people their last wishes." Demonia laughed. She signalled to the guards to take them down stairs.

They were herded down and taken along a darkened corridor, suddenly they could see the cells ahead of them. Freya who was in front looked desperately around her, despite her annoyance at being caught her only thought was to be reunited with Merlin now.

All the cells though appeared to be empty and for a second she was beginning to suspect that they were not here at all. Then suddenly she saw movement up ahead, and recognised Arthur's astonished face staring at them all.

Suddenly there was pandemonium around a load of voices all talking at once. The guard having got the cell open then pushed them all into it, and closed the door and locked it, a gleeful look on his face.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Arthur demanded.

"I would of thought that was obvious!" Isolde bit back.

"We were trying to rescue you." Freya explained looking at Merlin embarrassedly.

"So what went wrong then?" Gwaine asked a grin on his face.

"They got caught, what a daft thing to do." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Well if you hadn't of got yourselves caught in the first place." Isolde stormed back.

"Say nothing of going through places that you were told not to go through." Freya pointed out looking straight at Arthur.

"Now just a minute." Arthur demanded suddenly having enough. "We had time against us so we needed to take a chance."

"I said that forest didn't feel right." Merlin objected.

"Whose side are you on?" Arthur said glaring at his friend.

"He never does listen though." Isolde pointed out.

"Your hardly one to talk!" Tristan grunted.

"Well it takes one to know one." Isolde said turning her back on him.

Suddenly Gwen had had enough. "Will you all be quiet!" she shouted. "You're all carrying on like a bunch of children!"

Suddenly there was silence as everyone looked in shock at the Queen. Satisfied that everybody was now at least quiet she attempted to make a bad situation seem less embarrassing all round.

"Thank you. The point is we are now all in this together, so we need to work together. When we can get back to Camelot we can get into less trivial matters such as whose fault it is."

Feeling suddenly embarrassed Arthur stepped forward.

"As ever Guinevere you are right. Maybe we should take a few minutes to reflect that." he smiled lovingly at his wife, who as ever in a moment of madness had managed to keep her head and dignity.

The tension suddenly eased and partners who before were shouting in each others faces, were suddenly more mellow.

Freya went over to the side of the cell towards Merlin. She reached her hand through the bars and before long they were attempting an awkward kiss.

"I'm so glad you're still alive." she said with a smile.

"It will take a lot to get rid of me." Merlin assured her with a grin.

"Are you all right?" she asked looking at him carefully.

"Oh I'm fine." Merlin lied not wanting to confess his difficulties.

Freya looked at him knowing he was not telling her the truth. She sighed he would always be the same in that respect. She was about to say something when Gwen spoke again.

"I think Freya and Merlin need to talk I suggest the rest of us take a rest quietly." Gwen said looking over at Freya.

Freya nodded at Gwen, and slowly began to tell Merlin all that she had learnt about the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Freya took one good look at Merlin and knew that the situation was not good. Her first problem though was getting Merlin to admit that he had any problems. She knew that would be a challenge in itself. As she took in his sunken eyes, and exhausted expression, it was all she could do not to cry. But she knew she must be strong, and build up his confidence that she could see was badly lacking.

"You look exhausted." she began, "Have you had any sleep lately?"

"I catch a bit when I can." Merlin replied, rubbing his eyes trying to smile.

"You look as though you've not slept for a week." Freya said, sympathetically.

Merlin grinned, "I challenge you to sleep when you have Gwaine snoring in your ears!"

Freya giggled, "I was so worried about you Merlin. I'm just glad you are in one piece."

"Yes well." Merlin murmured, hesitantly.

"What?" Freya questioned him, hoping he would open up to her without too much hard work.

There was a pause before Merlin seemed to change his mind. "Oh nothing, now you are here I feel so much better."

Freya sighed inwardly wondering how to broach the subject of his magic. She could tell just by looking at him, that he was keeping things from her. A life time of keeping secrets was a hard habit to break, it seemed. She liked to think that she was starting to encourage him, to unburden himself on occasions, but he was still someone who preferred to hide his true feelings.

"What is the situation here Merlin? I need you to be honest with me. How is your magic?" Freya asked, deciding just to take the plunge.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, slightly defensively. "It's fine."

Freya looked at him sadly for a second. "Why do I get the impression you are not telling me everything Merlin?"

"It's nothing to worry about Freya." Merlin assured her, taking her hand through the bars.

"Why then does your voice tell me one thing, but your face say something completely different?" Freya asked, softly.

There was a pause between them for a moment. Just as Freya was beginning to lose hope, Merlin shut his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at her sadly.

"Freya, my magic isn't working." Merlin admitted, despondently. "I have it I can feel it inside me, but I can't control it. I can't use it normally it's like it's blocked off somehow. I don't know what to do. Everyone is relying on me and I'm letting them down."

"Merlin, you are not letting anyone down. Listen I have found something out, something that might be able to help you. It will mean us working together." Freya whispered.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked a tiny speck of hope appearing in his tired eyes.

"The wood you went through." Freya began to explain, "It was enchanted. Demonia has put a spell on it. The spell can prevent the person's magic from flowing freely."

"So that's how she's done it." Merlin whispered. "I knew there was something strange about that place."

"I met a woman in the village she has told me that if we channel our magic together, we can beat her." Freya looked about her and then reached for her bag. Checking again that no one was watching she brought out an object which was wrapped up in paper.

"What is that?" Merlin asked, already he could feel a magical force buzzing around him.

"We have to use this stone to channel our magic through. This will give us extra power." Freya explained.

"Freya I have seen things like this before, they take a lot out of you. Let me try it first." Merlin said, taking the stone from her enjoying the warm feeling it gave him, as he studied it with interest.

"No Merlin." Freya said, "You have to trust me, it is only by using our magic together that we will be able to do this. You must stop doing everything yourself. Together we'll do this just trust me. Please."

After a couple of seconds Merlin reluctantly gave in. "Okay Freya, but if it proves too much for you, I'm taking over."

"Okay." Freya agreed, "But it won't!"

Merlin laughed. "I'm so glad that you are here."

"We need to tell Arthur." Freya suggested.

"Leave that to me. We will come up with something. There is a girl here her name is Anna. Demonia is using her. I knew Anna years ago she had said that she will help us escape."

"Merlin are you sure you can trust her?" Freya asked, nervously.

"I was hoping that she'd have come to see us by now. I hope she has not been caught." Merlin said, worriedly.

A shadow passed over them, making them both jump. For an awful moment both Freya and Merlin thought their time was up. But to their relief it was only Arthur, standing over them and looking pointedly at the stone in Merlin's hand.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"For god's sake Arthur, I thought Demonia was here!" Merlin snapped.

"Oh yes I mean I really do like that witch." he said, rolling his eyes.

"If Demonia finds this, we will all be done for." Merlin grimaced, "Hopefully this will be our salvation."

"Why what does it do?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"It has extra magical power in it. Freya and I need to channel our magic through it." Merlin explained, "Then maybe we can get out of here."

Arthur looked from one to the other, trying to understand the theory. "Are you confident it can be done?" he asked, checking both their responses.

"All we have to do is work as a team." Freya confirmed, her voice sounding confident.

"What about you Merlin?" Arthur checked, still not convinced. It all seemed strange to him, all these magical instruments, he wondered if he would ever understand completely.

"As Freya said, we will try and work together there is certainly some power in the stone." Merlin admitted, brightening up.

"We need to think up a plan then, so that you two can just concentrate on what you need to do." Arthur said, feeling slightly happier. Merlin was a mystery and Arthur doubted that he would ever understand him entirely. But for now he was happy with his reaction, all they needed now was a diversion.

"What do you think about this Anna? I would have expected that she'd have been back by now." Arthur said, noticing a frown on Merlin's face suddenly.

"I am a bit worried, she may have been misleading us, but we can also not rule out that she has been caught by Demonia. Until we see her again it is hard to make a judgment one way or another." Merlin said, his eyes half closed.

"Why are you so sure you can trust her?" Freya asked, curiously.

"We go back a long way." Merlin explained, "She was always a spirited person, but she'd been brought up very well, she always had compassion inside her. Even now I cannot think that she would have turned evil." Merlin explained.

"People do change Merlin." Freya pointed out gently, "But if you are still sure we should maybe give her a chance."

"That depends on her turning up at all." Arthur pointed out, "But in the meantime let us think ahead. If you are successful with the stone and we manage to get out of here, we need to decide what we do next."

"True" Merlin nodded, "A bit of brute force as well will come in handy as our numbers are strengthened."

"Leave that bit to me." Arthur smiled, "I will go and talk to the Knights, how soon before you and Freya can prepare?"

"It shouldn't take long we just need space to ourselves while we do it." Merlin said. "It will hopefully break the cell door then we will need a coordinated plan. The stone can still be used on anyone who tries to stop us though once we get out."

Arthur thought about it for a second. "So it will be like having an extra sorcerer then." He mused.

"I suppose so, but it needs Freya and I to direct the power." Merlin explained.

"It is essential that you two are guarded at all times then." Arthur concluded, satisfied that at last he was beginning to understand.

"We need to go at the front I'm sure the Knights and the women can handle everything else." Merlin grinned.

"Let me tell everyone then and I suggest you and Freya make yourselves ready." Arthur suggested, motioning Gwaine and Percival over to him.

Merlin joined Freya who had been sitting down, deep down he was worried about how much it would take out of her. But he knew there was no going back, they needed to work as a team if they were to get out.

"Are you all right?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine stop underestimating me Merlin." She smiled, squeezing his hand back.

"I wouldn't dare." Merlin smiled. "We need to be ready, once Arthur has spoken to the Knights."

"Just tell me what to do."

**To be Contiued**

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the last of the food that Anna had brought them, was shared out between the two cells; Arthur knew they had to escape as soon as possible. He had allowed Merlin and Freya to have as much time alone as he could, while they worked out the strange stone that Freya had brought with her.

Arthur didn't like the look of it, although he had now accepted magic, he still retained an unease, over things he didn't understand. He feared the power the stone had even though it was in the good hands of his friends. He still couldn't understand how an object like that could have so much power. It was not just the power but how it could be controlled in the wrong hands. He shuddered to think about what a witch like Demonia could do with a stone like that.

He was still shaken over what damage she had done to Merlin's self-confidence initially. While it was good to see him recover now that Freya was with him, Arthur still feared what the mad witch could do.

As if sensing his unease Gwen came over to the side of the cell and put her hand though it.

"Arthur you seem to be in a world of your own." She said, a smile on her lips.

"Sorry I am just concerned. We need to get away as soon as possible Guinevere. Our supplies are running out. I need to speak to Merlin and Freya see where they are with the stone. We cannot afford to wait much longer."

"I know." Gwen admitted, "Is that the last of the food?"

"There are a couple of pieces of stale bread, Gwaine has them. But besides that we have nothing. I am just worried over whether Merlin can manage it." Arthur said quietly, keeping his voice down.

"Well the stone that Freya has is said to be really powerful. Providing they work together the woman back in Linden thinks they should be able to overpower the witch." Gwen whispered back, reaching for Arthur's hand through the cell.

"You didn't see the mess he was in earlier on Guinevere. I was really worried for him; I haven't seen him like that before." Arthur explained.

"We must hope that together they can make a difference. Freya really proved herself on the journey over here." Gwen said, proudly.

"I think you all did." Arthur smiled, looking back at where Merlin and Freya were talking earnestly. "I am going to have a word for them, we need to make a definite decision.

Gwen nodded watching Arthur go. She could sense his unease at the current situation. Much of what he had said concerned her also. But having seen Freya grow in confidence and knowing what Merlin had already achieved she refused to be down-hearted. She motioned for Isolde to join her.

"Arthur thinks we need to make definite plans at getting out of here. How are the other Knights?" Gwen asked.

"Tristan is like a pacing animal, I can only just stop him from tearing around. I agree I think we need to act quickly, take them by surprise. If Freya and Merlin can control the stone, I see no reason why the rest of us cannot overpower the guards. There are enough of us." Isolde winked.

"I agree, I suggest you get Tristan ready. The quicker we do this the more chance we have. I will speak to Leon."

"Okay, let's hope this is the last hours we spend in this dump." Isolde cursed, restlessly touching her sword.

"How are you two getting on? Do you know how to use it together?" Arthur asked, sitting down next to Merlin.

"That in itself is not a problem." Merlin smiled. "The power we will be able to use through this stone will be immense. It is when we unleash it that is the problem. We are thinking if somehow we can remove the doors of the cell without using the stone, then this can be hidden until we have to use it, should Demonia arrive on the scene."

"Do you think you'll be able to?" Arthur asked, curiously. "I thought you said the doors were enchanted?"

"That's what I thought but my clever girl here." Merlin smiled tenderly, at Freya. "She has already managed to blow off a door in the castle outside. I think if we use our magic together it could be worth a try."

"Well whatever you two think." Arthur conceded, "I will leave the magical stuff to the two experts. But Merlin I think we need to get a move on. The supplies are running out, and I can't help but feel the longer we leave it the harder it will be."

"We agree, what about later tonight?" Merlin asked, with a grin.

"You are both ready?" Arthur asked, suddenly feeling more cheerful.

"Yes we both feel ready for it, just make sure the rest of you have a plan for the guards."

"Are you okay with this Freya?" Arthur asked, worried that she was too quiet.

Freya met him with a determined look in her eyes, "I am ready."

"Good I will have a word with the rest of them." Arthur smiled, "You two rest for now until you are needed."

Merlin and Freya nodded, holding hands through the cell bars.

"If we get out here." Freya began.

"You mean when we get out of here." Merlin smiled, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Sorry." Freya laughed, "I mean when I would like learn more about magic Merlin."

"Well you are with the right person for that." Merlin smiled. He kissed her hand gently suddenly feeling strong again and determined.

A couple of hours later, Merlin and Freya both came to the doors of their respective cells. They held hands, and after a nod from Freya both closed their eyes. As Merlin concentrated he searched for his magic. At first he struggled to find any, just as he began to panic Freya squeezed his hand, he tried again, suddenly he could feel it, moving around inside him.

His determination to control the situation began to take over. He could feel his natural power inside every part of him. It was as though he had found another force, he concentrated hard so it could come up in the most beneficial way. He saw the door in front of him inside his mind, he was now going to blast it open he vowed. Faster and faster he could feel the magic bubble around him, until it became a swirling torrent at the last moment he threw his head back his eyes turning orange as he commanded.

"Torspringe!"

He opened his eyes as the door blew away, quickly checking that Freya had managed it as well, he stood stunned to the spot. He could use his magic after all, he suddenly felt like his self again.

"Come on let's get going!" Tristan impatiently shouted, leading the way to empty the cell.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, "Well done my friend." Arthur said, "You have both done well."

"I fear this could be the easy part." Merlin cautioned, "Let's get out of here."

They ran down the dark corridor. Merlin and Freya grabbed hold of a torch each as Merlin lighted them. Arthur took the lead with Merlin and Freya gingerly following behind them. The corridor appeared to be getting windier and windier as they followed it around.

"Does anyone know if we are going in the right direction?" Gwaine asked, looking anxiously around him.

"Strangely enough Gwaine I can't say I know the place well." Arthur answered, sarcastically.

"I don't remember it being this windy." Isolde said, fearing the worst.

Just as they came to a corner they heard footsteps and a cry of "The prisoner's have gone!"

"Right way or not I suggest we get a move on." Arthur shouted, and began to run.

The rest of them followed him, Percival and Leon at the rear, swords at the ready should they be ambushed. As Merlin ran, he put his hand over his head.

"What is the matter?" Freya asked, as watched him.

"I can feel something, a pain in my head." Merlin began, "Get down everyone now!"

No sooner had Merlin shouted the warning then suddenly a fire ball can careering down the tunnel exploding at the end, forcing part of the roof to cave in. Pieces of the ceiling began to come down, forcing the group to weave their way through the wreckage. They had avoided that one, when another came flying down as well.

"If she goes on like this hopefully she'll blow the castle away and make our escape easier." Gwaine grinned.

"Just as long as she doesn't kill us first that is!" Percival pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"The rest of you keep on going." Merlin called out.

"What do you think you're doing Merlin?" Arthur commanded, stopping as his friend had. "Merlin I'm not sure this is the wisest course of action."

"You continue on, I will use the stone now to delay her." Merlin shouted. "Please Arthur keep on going and take everyone else out. You go with him Freya please."

"Not without you I don't." Freya argued, stopping with him.

"Freya I can probably do this alone." Merlin said, gently. "There is no point in you risking your life unnecessarily."

"That is not what we agreed Merlin, we do this together." Freya said, refusing to leave. "It is what we have to do."

Before Merlin had a chance to answer a shadow passed across them. Merlin didn't have to look at Demonia he could feel her, inside him almost. Suddenly his composure started to wander away, he felt Freya's hand in his, and he could see her reach for the stone, from Merlin's pocket.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Demonia purred, coming closer and closer.

"Merlin I have the stone hold it with me, we can do this together just have some faith in me." Freya begged him.

Merlin's mind felt in turmoil as he fought for control of it. On one side lay the demonic powers that the witch seemed to be putting into him. Yet every now and then he felt his and Freya's magic flowing. He tried to concentrate hard, closing his eyes blocking out Demonia's voice, as the stone began to push an extra force of magic into him.

"Merlin, we can do this, are you ready?" Freya asked, praying that he would be able to fight off the forces that Demonia was unleashing onto him. She anxiously looked at him, as she heard Demonia's manic laugh. Freya grabbed hold of Merlin hands squeezing tightly on it. "Come on Merlin you and me together, we can do this."

Just as she was beginning to lose hope, she felt Merlin squeeze her hand back a look of grim determination in his eyes. The pair of them concentrated their powers feeling the extra pull from the stone; their heads went slowly back as they instantly began to recite a spell together. No sooner had they finished it, a gigantic flash of light appeared moving rapidly towards where Demonia and her men were. They were all forced to put their hands before their eyes to shield them, as they were doing this, Merlin threw a fireball right in front of them.

Merlin looked noticing Demonia fall to the floor, grabbing Freya's hand they went dashing up the tunnel. Merlin was sure they hadn't seen the end of the witch but he was determined to take advantage of the delay.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked Freya, as they ran.

"Yes I am fine, you were great back then." Freya smiled proudly.

"You weren't bad yourself!" Merlin admitted, suddenly spotting some light at the end of the tunnel. Merlin pointed ahead before they knew it they had bumped into a delighted looking Gwaine.

"We were beginning to fear the worst!" Gwaine smiled, grabbing Freya by the hand and pulling her out.

"Ye of little faith!" Merlin said, accepting his friend's quick hug. "Where is everybody else?"

"There is a clearing nearby they are sheltering over there." Gwaine pointed.

"Lead the way then." Merlin shouted, grabbing hold of Freya and pulling her along after Gwaine. As they ran Merlin could sense they were not alone, and instinctively knew they were being followed. Just as he was about to shout and warn his companions, he felt a sharp stab on his shoulder.

It was suddenly as if the life was being sucked out of him, and all his energy was being drained out of his body. He could feel his hold on Freya's hand becoming less and less, as his strength began to desert him. Then without warning he fell to the ground with a shout of agony.

"Merlin!" Freya shouted, her voice breaking as she saw him slumped on the ground. The sound from the horses's hooves were becoming ever closer, she turned around quickly and she could see them moving through the trees. In her desperation she turned to Gwaine.

"What are we going to do?" Freya asked, tears in her eyes not quite believing it had come to this.

As she looked at Gwaine his eyes seemed as hopeless as her own, and they could hear the men behind them who were now but yards away. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Gwaine can you pick him up and go over to where Arthur and the others are."

"You need to follow me." Gwaine insisted, as put Merlin up over his shoulder. "Follow me."

"No I have an idea but you must trust me." Freya insisted.

"Freya I can't leave you." Gwaine argued, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"You don't have to worry about me, just take Merlin to safety I will follow you in a few minutes." Freya begged him.

There were a couple of seconds where Gwaine hesitated, but in the end he nodded. "Be careful"

"I'll see you soon." Freya assured him.

She turned to face the group of men on horses she could just about make their faces out now. She took a deep breath taking hold of the stone, she caressed it and in a voice of strength which seemed to come from the heart of her soul she chanted out a spell, one she had never even done before. It just seemed to flow naturally out of her, the words tumbling out into forest. There was a pause before a huge cascade of lightning exploded in the sky above the men and their horses. Then pandemonium took over. The horses were bolting throwing their riders off them, one ended up slumped around a tree, two others fell off their mounts with a sickening thud. Freya could see that neither of them was moving. That left just two others, one looked wearily at her as if he was on the verge of running away. Freya could sense the other man meant business.

But she was ready for whatever he was about to throw at her, as long as she had the stone, she knew her power would prevail. She stood tall refusing to back away from him, as he slowly walked towards her his sword raised. Freya was so intent on concentrating on the stone, that she suddenly realised he was nearer to her then she thought. She took a small step backwards, but her boot slipped on some wet ground and before she knew it she had tumbled over. Her eyes looked desperately around for the stone, where had it gone?

The man laughed and approached her, so he was only feet away. "You're in trouble now." He picked his sword up high, and prepared to bring it down on her.

Freya suddenly saw the stone, and her hand reached towards it with all her determination, but she couldn't quite reach it. The sword by now was coming towards her and she made ready for her fate, broken-hearted that she would not see her beloved Merlin again. As she closed her eyes a whimper came from her mouth which seemed to render the forest quiet.

"No one can help you now!" The man shouted bringing his sword down quickly.

Just as Freya waited for the end, suddenly she could feel a force around her. It swirled around her body as if protecting her, warming her and making her feel calm. As she prepared for her death, she could sense another flow of power ebbing passed her, before she knew what was happening the man was lying slumped on the floor, taking his last breath.

Freya slowly got up and looked around her. Who had done this she wondered? But there was no one there, only her in the middle of the now silent forest. She picked up the stone and put it back in her pocket. Feeling frightened she knew she had to find the others.

To Be Continued.

6


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There was still a sense of wonder around the crowd of people who surrounded Merlin, as he lay wriggling on the floor. It had been something so amazing that only if they'd have seen it with their own eyes, would any of them had believed it. But each of them had seen it, so there could be no doubting it. Merlin himself was still moving about on the ground muttering darkly in a language none of them understood.

As Arthur watched him carefully he still struggled to reconcile himself with the notion that the man he had once called a clumsy and useless servant, could actually do things such as this. Yet again Arthur realized his friend was pretty damn amazing.

Even now he could sense the awe he had felt as his friend had launched the fireball. Only minutes before Arthur had been fretting as Merlin had been lying unconscious, but then everything had happened so quickly. They had all watched in complete shock as Merlin's eyes had briefly opened and he had muttered much like he was doing now, then his eyes had briefly opened turning orange.

The amazing thing was if the incident had not occurred Arthur would have thought he'd imagined it all. But this was something that defied belief, in a movement that was so gentle, Merlin had unleashed a fireball of such ferocity that the ground they were standing on had shook to it's foundations. They had stood watching the fireball as it flew through the air, at a remarkable speed. It had briefly filled the area with bright light for a few seconds as it landed. But on what or rather who had it landed on?

Arthur and the Knights had scoured the area, but they could find nothing. As Arthur considered it had maybe gone further then they realized he still expected to have seen some clues around, but there was none. Arthur looked again at his friend as he moved about and muttered endlessly, he was not at rest that much was for sure. He looked up at Gwen for guidance, but she could only shrug sympathetically at him. It seemed as if even his wife was at a loss for words this time. Arthur jumped Isolde's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Someone needs to look for Freya." Isolde suggested, looking around.

"God yes, of course. Gwaine, Percival, and Tristan go and look for her." Arthur prompted. "Take care we still don't know whether the witch still lives."

"I will go too." Isolde said, moving quickly before anyone could object.

"Take care Isolde, make sure you bring her back." Gwen said, looking suddenly concerned.

Isolde smiled nodding as she caught up with the other Knights.

"If we had Gaius with us he'd know what to do." Arthur said, leaning over Merlin wishing his friend would find some peace.

"I still can't quite believe what I saw, the way he launched that fireball. I've never seen anything like it in my life." Leon breathed.

"One of you go and wet this cloth in the stream." Gwen said kneeling down by Merlin. She felt his forehead. Leon took the cloth and went over to the stream, leaving Arthur and Gwen to watch over Merlin.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He is not even hot, the way he is tossing about I would have expected him to be." Gwen said, taking the cloth from Leon, she put it over Merlin's forehead gently rubbing it. As she did so the warlock began muttering again, then suddenly something came to her.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, his heart beating even faster.

"That time when Merlin was poisoned I was looking after him with Gaius. I remember then he was talking just like now. I asked Gaius about it he just said the fever had got a hold of him, but I knew he was lying but didn't know what else to think. Maybe it's the same thing now." Gwen breathed.

"The problem is we still don't know, if Gaius was here he could explain." Arthur interrupted.

"Arthur this has to be about his magic. It happened just before he launched the fireball." Gwen argued.

Arthur thought about it for a second. It certainly made sense, and not for one minute was he surprised that Gwen had remembered such a thing. But it still didn't clear the mystery up as to why his friend was still fretting away now. But Gwen had not finished working it out.

"Arthur it has to be Freya maybe he is thinking or worrying about her and that is why he is still so restless. It is like he is in a trance, rather than unconscious." She said.

"Now that does make sense." Leon smiled.

"Yes I can see that." Arthur admitted. "How do we help him though?"

"I imagine the most important thing is to get Freya back. Let's hope they find her." Leon grimaced.

Freya stumbled through the trees suddenly feeling extremely tired. She swore she had already been down this particular path before, but she was now getting so exhausted she knew if she'd stop she would just collapse on the ground. So she kept going. Her mind though was still on the incident she had witnessed. So many times she had replayed it in her mind and still nothing made any sense. She could barely believe that she'd escaped with her life. She had faced the stare of death, yet somehow she had survived.

She thought again of the mighty fireball that had arrived out of nowhere and had blown the man apart. She herself was not that far from where it landed, yet she was completely unhurt. It was this that was troubling her the most. By all rights she should have been dead, yet here she was still in the land of the living without even a scratch. She had not touched the stone for it had been out of her reach, so where had the fireball come from? She would never forget those eerie few moments as she'd watched the after effects of its landing.

The man she guessed had died instantly even though she had no feelings for him, she was relieved that he had not suffered unnecessarily. But it was after the eerie few moments had passed that had most startled her. As she stood there realizing that she was still alive, it was as if a feeling of sudden calm had taken hold of her. She could feel a surge of gentleness surrounding her. It was as if someone had smothered her protectively. She thought of the comfort blanket that Merlin would always put around her if she was cold or ill. It was that sort of feeling, but there had been nothing or no one around.

As she continued walking she suddenly remembered the last time she had seen Merlin, he had been lying unconscious over Gwaine's shoulder. She could feel tears in her eyes as she the thought occurred to her that her lover may even be dead. She may never see his lovely and compassionate face again. The thought was too awful to contemplate, and she tried to banish it from her mind, but as she staggered on knowing in her heart she was hopelessly lost, she gave in to tears. She slumped down resting her head on a tree, giving in to her emotions.

Gwaine, Percival, Tristan and Isolde had been walking for some time, and so far they had not located Freya. The trees were getting bigger and the foliage thicker as they used their swords to push the branches back. Some of the bushes had violent looking thorns and all of them had cuts on their arms and hands. By now the sun was lower in the sky and they all knew they were running out of time.

"Are you sure it was around here that you left her?" Tristan asked Gwaine, throwing back another branch angrily.

"I'm pretty sure." Gwaine said, uncertainly. He decided to sound a bit more confident as he heard his companions sigh in annoyance. "I am sure I recognise this clearing."

"Freya could have been through this hours ago." Isolde fretted, looking around her.

"We'd have seen her if that was the case." Percival said, "I just hope she hasn't got lost taken a wrong turning. It will be getting darker soon."

"We'll find her." Gwaine assured them.

"Well it would help if you could remember where you'd left her!" Tristan sighed.

"Tristan just keep looking." Isolde said, suddenly feeling fed up and worried for her friend.

"Look over here." Percival pointed.

The others joined him and soon saw the horse tracks on the ground. All of a sudden everyone brightened and they split up to see how far back they could follow the tracks. It led them down a path, and suddenly Gwaine remembered.

"It was definitely here, this path directly leads to where that castle was." He said.

"Well we don't want to go too near there again, we don't know if Demonia is still alive." Percival pointed out. "Also I don't think Freya would have stayed around here too long."

Gwaine ambled a little further down the path and suddenly gave out a laugh. "I think I've just found out where Merlin's fireball landed."

As the others joined him there was a speechless awe as they surveyed the devastation that the fireball had left. There was a deep crater in the ground which still looked charred and angry looking. As Isolde stared at it a horrible thought occurred to her.

"You don't suppose Freya got caught up in this?" she asked, shivering.

"No I think she'd have been long gone." Percival said, hoping he was sounding reassuring.

"Anyone caught up in this would be instantly killed anyway." Gwaine pointed out.

"This is all well and good but it doesn't take us any nearer to finding Freya." Tristan pointed out.

There was a collective murmur between them and they briefly rested having a drink of water while they decided what to do. The sun was getting ever lower in the sky and everyone suddenly felt under huge pressure to find Freya and find her fast. As a plan of action was decided upon they all got up with determination and turned back to a path that Percival had discovered before. They had only been gone minutes when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"It is so nice of you to make my job that much easier." Demonia drawled, coming out of some bushes.

Before they knew it they were being forced into a tight circle, and out of nowhere being tied up by some magical ropes.

"Now you will tell me where your friends are." Demonia said, a manic look on her face.

Something had awoken Freya from her brief nap. As she came too she instantly slapped away at something which was touching her nose. She opened her eyes properly and had a good look around she couldn't see anything. Oh not again she sighed to herself as she became aware of an eerie feeling. She slowly got up and once again felt something by her face. As she shook her hair all of a sudden she saw a beautiful butterfly. It was a dazzling blue colour a shade she'd never seen before. She put her hands together in delight as she studied it, such a gorgeous creature and any kind of company was better than nothing at the moment.

The strange thing was most butterflies flew away from people, but this one seemed to almost be wanting her to be with it. Every few yards it would come back towards Freya as if checking she was still there. This had gone on for quite a few minutes and Freya realized the butterfly actually seemed to be leading her somewhere.

She remembered Gaius's warnings about how some creature could be used to lure people to dark places. But looking at the beautiful creature she couldn't believe for one minute that this was the butterflies's intention. There was something about the soft way it returned to her that calmed her, something similar to how she'd felt after the fireball had landed. She knew either way she would trust it, she was so lost anyway that she didn't feel she had anything to lose.

Freya knew the sun would not be with them for much longer, so they needed to make haste and quickly. But something about how the butterfly moved so gracefully made her feel much more encouraged. On and on they walked until presently they came to a clearing that Freya felt she recognised. As she surveyed the scene a manic voice screamed out and a cold dread began to pour down Freya's face, Demonia.

She stood still thinking about how she could get away unseen, but then she heard another voice, Isolde. The witch had captured her friends, checking that the stone was still in her pocket, Freya decided to move closer and see if she could observe them.

She moved behind a bush and cautiously put her head out, and gasped softly as she saw Isolde, Tristan, Gwaine and Percival tied up in what looked like magical ropes. Making sure the stone stayed in her hand, she moved ever closer, until she was almost behind Demonia.

Merlin had slept briefly giving his watching companions some relief. Arthur could hear his friend's breathing returning to normal. He continued to guard over him, while remaining alert should anyone arrive unexpectedly on the scene. He was worried that the Knights had not returned with Freya, and hoped that they had not run into any trouble. He didn't want to worry Gwen he could tell just by looking at Leon that he too was worried.

"The darkness will soon be here." Leon murmured. "Do you want me to go and look for them sire?"

"No." Arthur replied, "There is no point in us losing you as well." Arthur said quietly, not wanting Gwen to hear. "We should stick together maybe we just need to give them a little longer."

Arthur and Leon jumped as Merlin suddenly burst into life. His body was rigid as if with fear, his arms swung wildly around. Once again they could hear him muttering in some unknown language. But as Arthur listened hard, he was sure he heard him say. "Be careful." Arthur looked up sharply at Leon who seemed to have heard the same thing.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur asked, going over to him while still watching Merlin.

"Yes I think Gwen could be right about this, it could be to do with his magic. It is like he was warning someone." Leon whispered back.

"Yes." Arthur agreed, "Who though?"

"Could it be Freya?" Leon asked, not knowing who else to suggest.

Arthur looked at Merlin again, he had briefly calmed, but there was tension in the air, he could sense it. He also noticed that Merlin's fingertips were moving restlessly. Every now and then his head moved from side to side, as if following some scene in his mind. Arthur was at a loss of what to do, so decided to sit back down again next to his friend, and watch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin could sense a feeling of total doom in his mind. He lay there helpless unable to help any of his trapped friends. He could hear her manic voice screaming out to them, threatening them. She seemed to be completely mad, not unlike he remembered Morgana at the end of her days. If only he could go over to them, and protect them. His felt so frustrated that he was unable to do, what he was there for and save his friends.

But even now he could feel the agony of his aching limbs. It had taken a huge amount out of him, more than he had to give. All he could do was lie there sighing and cursing over how inadequate he felt. He would close his eyes only for his determination to force them open again briefly and try and concentrate. But there didn't seem to be anything there.

He could feel his magic inside him but it was almost as if his magic too was tired and unable to function properly. If only he could gain some extra help he thought to himself angrily. He tried once more to force his eyes open, to concentrate so he could once again take command of the situation. He could hear his voice muttering as words fell out of his mouth, an ancient language which flowed naturally and easily out of him.

Then suddenly he felt it, a feeling of pure relief and delight. He could sense her once again, she had made it she was still alive. If that moment of elation was not enough he could also sense an extra power giving him strength once more. The stone! She must still have it he thought in wonder.

Suddenly the words became a torrent as they increased in their fervour so his head came off the ground. His eyes sprung open as the words became loud and flew around the air. He could feel his magic begin to move upwards, his head went back as he screamed the last words into the forest, silencing it in an instant.

**To be continued.**

6


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Freya crouched behind the bush watching the scene in front of her she was aware that suddenly everything seemed very quiet in the forest. It was only minutes before that she had heard the singing birds, the buzz of insects on the flowers and bushes. But now just a pitiful silence prevailed, as if Demonia 's mere presence had somehow blocked out the life that usually serenaded the forest. It made her even more determined to save her friends. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the witch mock the Knights.

As Freya watched she could sense the tension in the air as Demonia approached Isolde, grabbing hold of her face and squeezing it tightly. Freya preyed that Tristan didn't do or say something that would make the situation worse. Freya felt for the stone in her pocket, it's soft touch somehow calmed her. She knew the power of two people combined was more effective, but Merlin was not around, so this was the time for Freya to prove what she could do.

She took a deep breath before she concentrated hard, trying to remember the spell that Merlin had used in the castle with the stone. She could remember the start of it, but try as she might the ending did not come to her. She paused lost for a moment, she could not afford to let her friends down now, or else things would be dire for them. She closed her eyes and searched for the words, willing her memory to remember the spell that would release, the power of the stone with full force onto the witch who was only yards from her.

Just as she began to despair a sudden sense of reassurance overcame her, as she crouched in the bush she could hear Merlin's voice in her ears easing her fear and nerves. In that time she hardly had a chance to question how it was possible, she could feel her and his power combine once again into an incredible force and suddenly she threw her head back and shouted the spell into the silence.

Freya did not notice her friends the only person she was interested in was the witch. Freya watched as Demonia briefly recovered preparing to throw back a desperate spell at Freya, but Freya already had the stone high above her. She could feel the power radiating through it towards the ground where Demonia stood, open and with no defence. Demonia took a direct hit, for a second Freya thought she had her instantly. But the witch had a spirit and staggered up and prepared to throw another spell back at Freya.

Freya re-positioned the stone so it directly threw its power at Demonia, just as the witch released her own spell at Freya. For a moment Freya staggered thinking she'd been hit, but in fact it had careered passed her just yards away, damaging a tree in the process. As Demonia desperately tried to get to her feet, Freya could sense the witch losing her power she began to walk towards her, her eyes locked onto Demonia's face.

"I will take the one thing away from you that you cannot do without." Demonia shrieked at Freya, her voice and face manic. "You will never see Merlin again, I will take him with me!"

"Oh no you won't." Freya shouted back. She walked nearer and nearer to Demonia her face never leaving Demonia's for a second. As the witch began to say some words, Freya threw the stone towards Demonia, as she did so a tremendous noise echoed around them, followed by an immense light which lit up the clearing. As Freya had finished shouting her words, Demonia flew backwards at great force, landing with a nasty thud that made even Freya gulp with disbelief.

The rope which bound her friends was instantly released, and suddenly Freya felt Isolde's arms around her hugging her gratefully.

"You saved our lives once again." Isolde breathed, hugging Freya tightly.

" I don'think that was just me." Freya smiled, mysteriously. "I'm just glad you are all okay."

"Wow you are some woman!" Gwaine said, looking suitably impressed. He hugged her too, his smile making Freya forget her fear for a few seconds.

All of a sudden everyone was talking at once, about the amazing scene that they had all just witnessed. Freya looked behind her where Percival was bending down by Demonia. She watched as he slowly walked back towards her.

"She is definitely gone." Percival confirmed, "Thank you for saving our lives."

There was a mumble of agreement from everyone else. Freya could do little more than smile happily just grateful that she was able to help save her friends. But suddenly she had a restless urge to check up on Merlin, hoping that he was still okay. She had felt such anger when Demonia had threatened him, she wondered how much her mood had contributed to the power of her attack on the witch. But all this would be meaningless if her beloved Merlin was no more.

"Let's take you back to the others." Percival commented, as if sensing Freya's distress. "We need to leave quickly." He urged moving away.

"Yes it will be dark soon." Freya agreed, following him instantly.

"I still don't understand how you managed to see off Demonia like you did." Isolde said, catching up with Freya. "If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I would never have believed it."

"I'm still trying to work it out myself." Freya murmured, knowing that wasn't an answer Isolde would be satisfied with. In her own mind she was still unsure herself, but somehow Merlin had been in touch with her, maybe through the stone. She could still feel its power penetrating in her pocket as she walked.

Not for the first time Freya sensed a real bit of respect from the lsolde. Freya had always been seen as the young apprentice; the young girl to be looked after, whether it was by Merlin or either of her other friends. On the one hand she was pleased that she had brought a bit of breathing space, that she had proved she could do acts on her own, but she also knew that she had not been entirely alone. But the only person who could tell her more she suspected was Merlin, and who knew what state he was in now. She increased her pace knowing she would only relax once she was with him again.

When they had heard the huge noise and seen the light that lit up the sky, Arthur, Leon and Gwen were busy calming Merlin down. One minute he'd been sleeping away, but something had made Arthur turn around and go over to his friend. He had gasped as he saw his friend's face. Merlin's eyes had flew open a look of manic terror in them. For the first time he had sat up as he began murmuring a spell of such force and ferocity, that Arthur could feel the earth shake under his knees.

Arthur had put his hand on his friend's arm for support, as he watched his friend closely. As he did so he could feel the raw power sap through Merlin's features. For a second he hardly recognised him and almost moved away from him in shock. Merlin's eyes were fully open, as he continued to recite in the language Arthur had heard before, the sorcerer stared manically ahead. As the words were said quicker and quicker, Arthur could feel a sudden surge of power inside his friend. It was like something he had never felt before. Arthur had had few conversations about what Merlin's magic felt like, as the King felt it was Merlin's private business, rather than his own. But as Arthur sensed the feeling of power his friend possessed in that moment, he suddenly felt quite afraid.

He hardly had time to think too much about it as Merlin was onto the next phase of his spell. His hands were up in front of him moving, almost hypnotically as if conducting something. As Arthur sat watching spellbound, he realised Merlin was actually guiding his power out of himself to move it out in a sudden direction. His friend's words became louder, his eyes wilder still until Arthur watched and saw his eyes turn orange. In that moment it all happened, Arthur could feel the commotion before he actually saw the fireball, go sprinting out into the sky. For a second although it was going dark, it felt as if they were in the middle of daylight. But it lasted for seconds as suddenly the fireball was flying through the sky, at a rate of knots.

Arthur, Leon and Gwen had all stood up watching the fireball move through the trees, moving into an easterly direction. Arthur knew it was in the direction they had just left towards Demonia's castle. Did that mean she was still alive he wondered, a cold dread running down his face. Just as he struggled to keep a hold of rational thoughts he could see, Merlin trying to scramble up.

"I must go and find Freya." Merlin murmured, losing his balance as he did so, and falling over.

"No Merlin. Stay where you are I have sent Percival and Gwaine over, they will bring her back." Arthur assured him, trying to persuade him to lie back down again.

"You don't understand Arthur, she needs me." Merlin argued, once again trying to get up. "I have too-"

Arthur pleaded with him. "Merlin you are exhausted you can't even stand up. Please trust them."

"Please Arthur-" Merlin murmured his tone getting fainter as he fought his exhaustion.

When he fell over again this time it was for good. His breath sounded loud and laboured, making Arthur look anxiously at Gwen.

"Leon get me some water please." Gwen said, sitting next to Arthur and tapping his knee in reassurance. "Merlin you must rest, that spell has taken a lot out of you. I feel sure Freya will return with Pericival and Gwaine shortly."

Leon arrived back with some water, Gwen picked up a cloth and softly wiped Merlin's forehead. After a brief second of Merlin trying to sit up, he appeared to give up, and slowly sank back down to earth. "Support his head." Gwen said, and Leon brought over a cloak and put it under Merlin's head.

To Arthur's relief it seemed that Merlin had given up the fight, and was now relaxing into sleep again. Arthur stared at his friend's sudden gentle features, finding it hard to believe that this was the same person that had launched a fireball only seconds ago. Not for the first time Arthur struggled to really understand who Merlin was. He knew he would never do any good person harm, but he realized he was a long way away from understanding the sorcerer, in the way he understood his friend.

"Arthur, what is it?" Gwen softly asked, gently stroking her husband's hair. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"In a way I think I have Guinevere." Arthur murmured, wondering how he could explain to her the feelings he had.

"Arthur it's just Merlin that is all." Gwen whispered.

"But he is so powerful Guinevere." Arthur said, in awe.

"But we know he would only use it for good." His wife replied, pulling him over to the fire. "It's Merlin after all."

Arthur let Gwen's words hit home, and he knew despite everything that she was right. All the years he'd protected him had been the proof of that statement. He knew though that maybe the time had come for him to understand more about Merlin's magic. To understand him truly, surely he owed him that at least. He took one last look over to his sleeping friend before sitting down with Leon and Gwen.

The conversation became a little lighter as they ate, waiting for their friends to return. They kept their voices low trying not to disturb a sleeping Merlin behind them. Every now and then Arthur would get up and check his friend it looked to the King as if his friend was having a private battle with himself. He sighed putting his hand on his shoulder softly and whispering "Rest Merlin." He waited a couple of minutes, before deciding he was best to leave him on his own and hope that sleep would eventually take him.

A mighty battle raged on inside Merlin's exhausted mind. On the one hand he felt beyond tired. In fact he hadn't recalled ever feeling as worn out as he did now. It was a weariness that dragged his mind and body towards a bottomless pit. It was as if the spell had wiped him out completely. His eyes could not stay open for more than a few seconds at a time.

But the moment he briefly closed them again, an image of Freya came into his mind. He fought the irrational fear that haunted his head that Freya was no longer alive. The thought chilled him to his bones. The moment he reluctantly accepted it, then suddenly a more relaxed voice countered it. He had to believe that his magic had been enough to save her, otherwise what was the point of anything if he couldn't help his friends or loved ones?

Yet the fear continued to chip away at his confidence rendering him desperate. He could feel himself tossing and turning as he lay there under the tree. Yards away he could hear the voices of his mumbling friends. The negative voice inside his head demanded to know why they were not afraid as well? Why were they not out looking for her now the voice asked? Why did they not appear to care? Just as he began to get more frantic the other soothing voice spoke to him, she will be fine I would be able to feel it if she was no longer with me, it said. He relaxed, but the other voice was still there deep in his subconscious, haunting him as he fought to sleep.

He just longed to be able to rest his aching limbs, but even though he was lying down the pain in them was immense. He tried to rub his hand down one leg, hoping it was ease his agony. But nothing seemed to help. Every now and then he looked at Arthur through half opened eyes. He could sense his friend's unease now, just as he could when he'd uttered the spell. The feeling had saddened him as if some barrier was between them even now. He had sensed Arthur's naked fear in the power he'd unleashed in that angry moment. In truth it had also frightened Merlin too. Those moments of raw naked emotion that spewed out of him, whenever anyone he loved was at risk, had always been something that troubled him. Yet he knew this was his fate, his magic was something that could beautify as well as defile. He had always known that in another life he could have been Morgana, and his life would have been very different. But thanks to his family and friends he had kept a steady hand on himself. He had learnt to control his emotions most of the time, and for that he was grateful. He more than anyone knew what magic could do.

For a few minutes he found peace in his mind, he was aware of his breathing becoming more regular and less excitable. He thought about Freya and the life they would share, when she came back to him. For the first time his features relaxed and a small satisfied smile developed on his face. He felt such contentment when she was with him, as if he had truly found someone he wanted to be with. He knew his first commitment would always be to protect Arthur, but for the first time he knew he had found someone else he could share his life with.

He suddenly understood what it was like that had made his friend so happy, in those moments when Arthur would speak about Gwen. He also knew he had seen it in his mother's face, when she had told him tales about the men who had walked with dragons and who had weaved their magical spells. Only now could he truly appreciate what love did to a person and how it transformed them onto another level. He could hardly bare to think about what life would be without her. He searched his magical mind for connection, making sure he explored every part it could. Surely at sometime she would reconnect with him and everything would be good again?

Percival walked ahead of the group using his tracking skills the way only he could. He had no idea how he had acquired the skills from his childhood. As a boy he had stuck to his brother like glue looking up to him in the way only a younger brother could do. They had barely left each other's side when they grew up. Even now he could remember Jacob's face, remember his generosity and the way he would always spoil Percival. For a second he was lost in the distant past, but just as quickly the feeling was lost, as he knew he need to concentrate on the task in hand.

He pushed his way through a bush, a feeling of familiarity entering his mind. His spirit lifted as he recognised the clearing they were entering. If his memory was correct Arthur was not too far away now.

"I think we are near where we left Arthur." Percival said, a smile on his face, as he sensed how the others appeared lifted by the news.

"Wonderful I am famished. I hope they have left something for us to eat." Tristan said, knocking a branch back with his sword.

"You are always thinking about your stomach Tristan." Isolde laughed.

"Not always I think about you a lot too, you know." Tristan replied, coming up behind Isolde with a bright, yellow flower in his hand. He bowed as he presented her with it, and laughed as he noticed how she blushed as the others tittered.

Freya watched them with a little smile on her face which soon turned to a grimace. How she wished she was back with Merlin now. She was still fretting away wondering how she would find him. She was more positive than ever that he had somehow connected with her as she finished off Demonia. To her it was the only rational explanation, as she remembered the rush of power that had been released through the stone. She did not have enough power on her own, even with the stone. Even now she could feel the buzz that had penetrated through her fingers, and the way the earth around her feet felt scorched. She had remembered her father telling her a tale about a spell that had been similar to her recent experience. Could it have been the same she wondered, how she wished he was still around so she could have asked him. Her father would have liked Merlin; the two of them had qualities that were very alike. Her reminiscing made her even more anxious to get back to Merlin. She looked around realising that she had moved ahead of the group.

She stopped feeling a little tense as she waited for them to catch her up.

"You don't have to worry about Merlin so much you know. He is a lot tougher than people think."

Freya jumped as Gwaine's voice came from behind her. She smiled as the Knight caught up with her, dragging his sword along the ground.

"Oh I know." Freya admitted, "But I still find it hard not to."

Gwaine laughed, "The two of you spend too much time worrying about each other, and not enough time making the most of your time together."

Freya laughed, looking down at the ground for a second knowing that there was a lot of truth in the Knight's words.

"I have always been a worrier. I wish I could be more like you. You never seem to have any worries, though I am sure that's not true." Freya said, looking at him with interest.

"I was once a worrier to. Especially after my father had died, my mother was penniless. That time taught me a lot, never to take anything for granted. It also taught me to make the most of your opportunities. There are times when the only thing I need is a sunny day and a nice girl on my arm."

Freya laughed. "I hope you never change Gwaine."

"Well I will do my best." Gwaine winked. "I do believe we maybe in time for dinner."

Suddenly Freya smelt stew on the wind, and looking ahead she saw Leon coming across to meet them.

"We thought you'd never come." Leon smiled, hugging Gwaine. Freya had already run passed him barely noticing Arthur and Gwen who had come over to her.

"Are you all right Freya?" Gwen asked, checking her face anxiously.

"I am fine thanks, what about Merlin where is he?" Freya asked, looking around in a panic.

"Fast asleep as usual." Arthur grinned, pointing to the slumped figure of Merlin who was lying by the oak tree. Freya ran over to him relief etched on her face. For a few minutes she sat by him, listening to each breath he took, and watching his face like a hawk. She picked up the water skin by his side, and began to drink from it. As she did his eyes slowly opened, and before they knew it they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Merlin thank goodness. I was so worried." Freya whispered, stroking his hair, not quite believing they were together again.

"You were worried?" Merlin said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Have you so little faith in me?" Freya asked, a smile on her lips.

"No of course not. You performed a huge accomplishment today I am very proud of you." Merlin said, kissing her.

"Merlin I wanted to ask about that." Freya said, her curiosity once more growing.

"I will tell you tomorrow, you need to eat and get some rest, we all do I think." Merlin said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yes I suppose it will wait another day. Shall I get you something to eat?" Freya asked.

"I will get up, I feel a lot stronger than what I was before, let's join everyone else."

Freya took his hand and led him over towards the fire where everyone else was sitting talking. The atmosphere was light with much laughter as everyone relived their latest adventure. Gwaine as ever was centre of attention.

"I tell you if it wasn't for me we'd still be wandering around that forest, isn't that right Freya?" Gwaine asked, laughter in his eyes.

"I really couldn't say, though I seem to remember Percival was leading us for much of the way."

"Thank you Freya, at least someone remembers." Percival said, slapping Gwaine's shoulder.

"Merlin you're joining us." Gwen cried, reaching over and giving him and Freya a bowl.

"He must have smelt the stew." Arthur said, laughing. Gwen rolled her eyes at him. After she gave Merlin and Freya some stew, Arthur coughed so he could get everyone's attention.

"Seriously everyone it is good to see us all together with no one badly hurt. Thanks to the team work another successful mission has been fulfilled. I am proud of everyone's part in it, and I salute you all. When we go back to Landine we can raise our heads in the thought that once again we have helped a part of our Kingdom overcoming problems. Once more we have seen how good magic can be used to overcome people who use their powers in a negative way."

Arthur made sure his eyes met Merlin and Freya's at this point, noting how the pair of them glowed with pride.

"Now I suggest once we've had this lovely stew we get some sleep so we can set off nice and early tomorrow. I will take the first watch." Arthur smiled as he heard the happy mumbling that greeted his offer.

For the remainder of the evening there was much chatter and laughter as everyone made up for lost time. Freya made sure she enjoyed herself knowing that darker days would come their way in the future. But as she snuggled up to Merlin for the night she knew she would not swop it for anything in the world.

**Epilogue to follow.**

7


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

As the party rode their horses through the forest the mood between them was light. Gwaine, Leon, Tristan and Percival were bantering between themselves, each trying to take credit for the successful mission. Every now and then Arthur would turn around and smile at his wife, recognising the familiar look of relief on her face that he knew was also on his own. He also kept an eye on Merlin who still looked jaded. He was holding on to Freya who was steering the horse carefully as if afraid of disturbing the warlock.

"Are you still with us Merlin?" Arthur asked, trying to appear normal but realizing there was a bit of tension in his tone.

"I am fine thanks, just taking it easy." Merlin assured him, making an effort to look Arthur's way.

Their eyes met for a second and Arthur would have given anything to know what was going through his friend's mind. To Arthur he seemed quite withdrawn, almost absent from the party. Arthur couldn't think what was bothering him, considering he and Freya had just ended Demonia's life. The King suspected Merlin was doing his usual thing of hiding himself from everyone. He tried to understand why his friend continued to do it, but at times it almost hurt him to think that he still did.

He really wanted to think that Merlin would share his fears with Arthur now his secret was out in the open. But in truth he knew it would take longer for that to happen. He just hoped that having Freya by his side would encourage him to open up more often. Arthur smiled at her, she had really proved herself on this trip, and he was proud of them both. He learnt over his horse and squeezed his wife's hand, how he had missed her in the days of being imprisoned. They had been married three years now, and every day to him felt as good as the first.

He knew he had made the right choice in choosing her to be his wife and Queen. He knew should anything happen to him that Camelot would be in good hands. He was hopeful that there would soon be an heir, which would further cement Camelot's bright future. He was determined that any child of his would grow up in a secure and safe Kingdom, where everyone was treated the same whatever their position.

Before long they had reached the outskirts of Linden and already they noticed there were many people lining the way waving at them. The Knights were enjoying their moments of glory as they waved back, Gwaine noticing a beautiful young blonde woman and stopped as she gave him a flower. He gave her a peck on the cheek as the others cheered.

"Gwaine you will never change!" Arthur sighed.

"Certainly not I am having way too much fun." Gwaine winked, back.

As they came closer to the village the crowds were getting bigger and more people jostled to have a look at the Knights of Camelot. As Arthur strained his head he could see a table with a few people sitting around it.

"Oh that is the town elder Peter." Gwen said, pointing him out.

"Right, looks like they want to make this an official visit this time." Arthur smiled.

"Yes well last time you didn't make it of course, as you managed to get yourselves locked up!" Isolde pointed out.

"Yes thanks Isolde for that reminder. We shan't mention that here." Arthur smiled. He turned his horse towards the official party a smile on his face.

"Your highness it is a pleasure to meet you." Peter beamed. "We would like to thank all of you for returning our village back to normal, and killing Demonia. I would like to give this as a momento of your successful mission."

Arthur climbed from his horse and shook Peter's hand receiving the statue of a unicorns head. He studied it. It was an impressive piece and reminded him of the one he and Merlin had met all those years ago. He fingered it feeling the workmanship that had gone into it and smiled warmly at Peter.

"I would like to say a few words. First of all I would like to thank you for all your help you have given us recently. My wife has filled me in with the details of how impressive your warriors were. Without them our rescue party would have found it a lot more difficult.

In the years since I have become King, it is sometimes easy to get too involved with the bigger issues. What this quest has reminded me about is, it is not just uniting the Five Kingdoms that is important, but also the villages like this one. I have had a conversation with my wife this morning, and we both feel we would like to hear regularly from this village. We plan to start a council that will deal with any day to day problems that villages like this encounter.

So if you would like to think about it, we would like to invite you to participate in a monthly meeting, where any problems can be assessed. It is no good uniting the Kingdom as a whole if individual villages go to waste in the mean time. This is for the future though, and once again thank you for the help and fortitude you have shown over the past few days."

There was enthusiastic applause from the assembled villagers, and Arthur noted the speech had appeared to have gone down well with Peter and his companions. The party were led over to a hut which had a lovely smell coming from it, which reminded everyone just how hungry they all were. Before long they were all sitting down and eating.

Merlin and Freya sat away from the rest of the party, both of them making the most of being left alone. Freya watched him carefully feeling he was a little too quiet for her liking. She stroked his hair staring at him with interest.

"Are you okay you look far away." Freya remarked, attentively.

"I am fine." Merlin smiled. "I am just tired, I want a bath my bed back in Camelot. You, me and my comfortable bed. What could be a better way to spend an evening?"

Freya laughed. "Yes I agree we will do that the moment we arrive back in Camelot."

"I am very proud of you. You have really reminded me about what a fortunate man I am. As for your magical skills my admiration has improved radically." Merlin said, bowing to her.

"Merlin." Freya laughed. "You sound so formal. Having said that there is something I must do before we go, someone I have to see. I think you should as well. Come on"

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked, as he followed Freya to a row of huts.

"You will see." Freya said, walking on. Coming to the hut she knocked on the door and opened it. Once again Gaius's room came into her head as she pictured even more potions and herbs strewn around the place.

"You came back."

The voice came from behind them and they turned around to see the woman a potion in her hand regarding them.

"I have something to return to you." Freya smiled, reaching into her pocket.

"I see you used it." The woman replied looking at the stone and, returning the smile. "You and Emrys."

Merlin and Freya looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" Merlin asked.

"That you were Emrys? I may not have your power great one, but I know a legend when I see one." She replied elusively. "It is an honour to meet you this time."

"The honour is mine. May I ask you about the stone? It has remarkable power, where does it come from and how did you come to own such a thing?" Merlin asked, his curiosity taking over.

"It belonged to my Grandfather many years ago. He was a sorcerer like yourself and he belonged to a very holy sect. Only the best Sorcerers of their time belonged to this group. It was the job of this sect to protect the most sacred items of the old religion. The Stone of Amrad is just that, a sacred relic. It's power is eternal and should only be used in moments of real need. It comes from the cave in the wood I was telling your companion about."

"The enchanted wood?" Freya asked.

"Yes the enchanted wood. Deep in the forest there is a cave that is as sacred as the Crystal Cave that you know about. Back in my Grandfather's day the wood was full of magical creatures, such as unicorns. But over the years the place was neglected until it got to such a bad state that Demonia was able to take it over, with an old ancient spell. I knew that only this stone would be able to turn the wood back to its normal state. I walked through there this morning, it is a very different place now." She smiled. "Thank you for all that you did."

"Thank you for being so honest." Merlin said.

"Here take the stone, it belongs to your family." Freya said.

"I would like you both to keep it. It needs to stay with people who respect the old ways, such as you do. I am sure there is a place in Camelot it can safely be kept under your care?" she said.

"Only if you are sure." Merlin said, "I will keep it in my personal chambers I swear no one will get hold of this."

"Then that is decided, thank you it has been a privilege to meet both of you."

"You too." Merlin said, shaking her hand.

They made for the door, but before she left Freya turned around.

"I never knew your name?" she said, feeling bad she hadn't asked before.

"Frida, my name is Frida. If ever you are near here again be sure to drop in." She smiled.

"I will believe me. Take care Frida and thank you for your help we wouldn't have done this without you."

"God go with you."

Freya smiled and with one last look around the hut followed Merlin outside. The pair of them walked back in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Much had changed on this quest, and much had stayed the same, but Freya suddenly felt a much more rounded person then before. As she put her arm around Merlin and dreamed about arriving back in Camelot she had a feeling that she would look back on this adventure, and know that she had truly become her own person.

Now she was ready to face whatever life threw at them, with Merlin by her side and her friends surrounding them, she knew she had at last found a true home for herself. Her former sadder years had at last been pushed to the back of her mind and she could truly plan for the future. Suddenly she couldn't wait to get back to Camelot and to begin her life properly with Merlin. She just hoped that for a while at least her man would manage to avoid being captured, or otherwise she would just have to insist he gave up his day job. She giggled to herself at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Merlin asked her, amused at the noise.

"Oh I was just thinking about all the changes that I would like to make, once we get home." Freya mused, noticing the sudden tenseness in Merlin's features.

"Changes?" Merlin asked, "I don't like the sound of that."

"You had better make sure you don't get caught again then!" Freya said grinning, skipping ahead and knowing she had left Merlin in a proper quandary. She thought about teasing him a bit more but realized it was maybe best not to push any further. She reckoned he had enough surprises for one trip.

As she joined the others she couldn't wait to get back to the routine of helping Gaius and continuing her life in Camelot. Her life it seemed had now come full circle and she was determined to make the most of it from now on.

**The End.**

5


End file.
